The Black Alchemist
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Everyone wakes up in a different place, some not in their right minds. What caused it? A rip within the collective unconscious, so now Ed and Nunnally are off on a dangerous mission to find the one person who can fix the rip; the Code Geass.  By: C.C.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic! This is the first one that I've written that has anything to do with FMA, so I hope you like it!

Chapter 1:

Ed's POV:

Whoa, what happened? Why does my head hurt? Well, I guess I could just talk to the colonel and get some pain meds-wait, where am I? Why does my arm feel so weird?

I looked around the room to see that it was most definitely not the room that I fell asleep in. Now there were a few questions that I needed to answer. One, where am I? Two, where was Al? Three, who put us here? Four, how did they move me without me noticing?

Then, there was my arm, and- whoa! My arm, it's normal! Looking down at my arm, I saw that the automail was gone, completely gone! All that I had now was flesh and bone. Wait, if my arm was normal, maybe my leg was, too!

Excited, I threw off my blankets and looked at my legs, and there wasn't a scrap of metal in sight. I no longer had to deal with automail!

"YESS!" I said, jumping out of bed with excitement.

I finally had my body back! I don't know how or who did it, but I had it back! Now, maybe Al had his back as well! Oh, it would be amazing if he was finally out of that Suit of Armor for a body! Now I just had to find him.

I peered around the corner, and I only saw one person, a girl with long, flowing, green hair, and a suit that looked like she just jumped off of an alien ship. All I could see at the moment was her backside, so that's all I could make out for the time being.

She turned her head to the left, and I had a visual on her profile. She had pale skin, a blank expression, and honey colored eyes. I couldn't see what she was looking at, but soon, she turned completely around and in my direction.

As she turned, I jerked my head around and hid behind the wall.

"Don't spy on me, Lelouch," she said with a surprisingly expressionless tone-wait, who's Lelouch?

"Who the Heck is Lelouch?" I asked, turning to face her.

She looked at me with surprise and put one hand on her hip. "Apparently, not you," she replied. "Who are you?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Hmph. I asked you first," she said with an expressionless tone.

Oh, I could tell this was gonna be fun. "I'm Ed, now who are you, where am I, and where's my brother?"

She looked at me, somewhat confused. "Why are you here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, though she didn't answer my question.

"Well," I started, "if I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be asking you all sorts of questions, now would I?"

She took a moment of silence, as if she were deep in thought. "No, I guess you wouldn't," she said, crossing her arms.

"So, where am I?"

She looked at me as if I were being examined, then turned her head. "This is the home of Lelouch and Nunnally Lamprouge. Lelouch, I have no idea where he is, but his younger sister, Nunnally, should be sleeping in her room. Now, why you're here and where you came from, I have absolutely idea, but I do know that if Lelouch left you here just to screw with me, I'm going to kill him when he comes home, especially since he left me a shrimp."

She did not just say that.

Trying to keep my anger under control, I clenched my fists and decided to ask more questions. "Do you know if my brother's here?"

She turned back to look at me. "I didn't even know that you were here until I caught you spying on me, which I can't figure out why you were doing that in the first place," she said, leaning against the wall.

I guess that made since, but now that lead to the problem that I had no idea where Al was. Great, now I have to go looking for him, but where would I even start if I don't even know where the heck I am?

Alright, so I'm here with this clueless, green-haired girl, who calls me a shrimp, has no idea how I got here, and I mysteriously got my body back without even doing a thing. Whoa, this was quite a mystery.

"So, what are you gonna do?" asked the green haired girl, sitting down on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Well, I need to find my brother. Thing is, I have no idea about anything at the moment. I have my body back, I can't find my brother, I'm in an unknown place, and I have no idea how I got here."

She narrowed her eyes again at my statement. "You got your body back? What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, looking at me as if I were insane.

"Well, I use to have an automail arm and leg, but when I woke up, they were gone. I had my flesh and bone body back, and I have no idea how. It made me wonder if my brother were back to normal as well," I said, showing her my arm.

"And exactly, who is your brother?"

I looked up from my arm to her, then put my arm down. "Al, short for Alphonse. We're the Elric brothers. I'm sure you've heard of us."

"I'm afraid not," she said, not even looking at me anymore. She just looked forward.

She's never heard of us?

"You've never heard of the Elric brothers, one of them being the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist in history?" I asked, stunned.

She just looked at me with that same look, a look that said that I was insane, but at the same time was as hard as a rock. She was stiff, inside and out, from her facial expression to the tone in her voice.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're not making any sense to me. Lelouch has everything to do with the government, making me always well informed of what's going on. You'd be surprised of the things he's got access to from his positions in power."

Who was this guy, and this obiously wasn't my government, seeing that she has no idea what an Alchemist is. Where the heck am I?

"Alright, I guess I'm gonna have to show you what an Alchemist is, then," I said, clapping my hands together, but when I started trying to use my Alchemy, nothing happened. Everything was unchanged. "What the heck?"

"I guess you just dreamed about this Alchemy," she said, still not looking at me.

"Did you do something to make it to where I couldn't do Alchemy?" I demanded.

"Now, think about it for a moment. How am I suppose to make it to where you can't do something when I don't even know what you're talking about? I did nothing to you. I barely even know you."

Man, she was really ticking me off with her arrogance, and she can be really smart aleck for an expressionless person! She's really blunt, too. I kinda feel sorry for this Lelouch guy.

"You still haven't told me who you are," I said, still trying not to be mad at her.

She kept silent for a moment, then sighed as she leaned back more. "My name is C.C."

Divider

Nunnally's POV:

Whoa, why does my head hurt? Why did I feel so weird? Wait, what?

The first thing I noticed after my headache was something major, something I haven't been able to do in years. I could see, and actually see, with my eyes wide open, but just by looking around, I could tell that this wasn't my room. It had too much stuff in it, and Lelouch made sure that there wasn't a lot in my room because of my blindness.

I pushed myself off of the pillow and looked around the unfamiliar room, and the first thing I noticed was Lelouch dressed up in an outfit that I don't remember having been described to me. He had a red-hooded cape with a black buckled shirt and pants to match it. His hands weren't bare, but they had white gloves to cover them.

I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my brother as I started to sit up more. "Lelouch?"

He looked up from the ground, where he had his sight set on before, and smiled. "Good morning, Nunnally," he said with a smile on his face, pleasantness in his eyes and expression.

"What's going on, Lelouch? Where are we?" I asked, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. Wait, what?

When I looked over at my legs, I saw something unnatural, unusual, something that scared me at the first sight. My legs were metal.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled, not being able to stop staring at my metallic legs.

"Nunnally, what's wrong?" asked Lelouch, running over to me.

"My legs, they're metal!" I said, getting scared.

How did this happen? When did this happen? Where the heck am I? Why is Lelouch dressed so weird?

While all of these questions and so many more were running through my head, Lelouch looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"My legs!" I said, but that's when I also noticed my arms. They were metal as well, completely metallic, with bolts and hinges and all of the above. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Whoa, Nunnally, calm down," said Lelouch, sitting next to me with a caring look on his face. "Did you have a weird dream or something?"

"What? No, I don't even remember my dream. I just went to bed like I always do, and woke up like this!"

"I thought I heard yelling in here. What's wrong?" asked a blond haired woman with a blue military uniform on, and her blond hair was pulled back in a bun. Her eyes said 'I'm here to do my job' serious, and so did the tone in her voice and the expression on her face.

"Lieutenant Riza, I think that something's wrong with Nunnally," said Lelouch, looking over at her, then back at me.

"Check the binding symbol in the armor. There might be something wrong with that," she suggested. Wait, binding symbol?

At this, I finally knew that I was completely made of armor. My body was armor, with no flesh or blood or any other normal, human body parts. I was a suit of armor.

There's no way any of this could be real.

There's no way that I was armor.

There's no way that this was Lelouch.

This had to be a dream, and as long as remembered that, I would be alright.

Lelouch took the helmet off that was the head for my metallic body. It felt weird, but when he held my helmet/head, I saw the mark that he was talking about.

"What's that?" I asked.

He smiled, but kept looking at the symbol. "That is the symbol that keeps your soul bound to this suit of armor. You've never seen it?"

"No," I said since I wasn't able to shake my head.

He placed the helmet back on the rest of the armor, and then looked over at Riza. "The symbol looks fine. I'm not sure what could be wring with her."

"Should I go and get the Colonel?" she asked with the same expression on her face.

"I'm not sure. Nunnally, exactly what's wrong?" he asked, looking at me.

"Well, I didn't wake up in my room, I'm able to see, I'm able to walk, and I have a metallic body!" I said, unintentionally freaking out.

"You're able to see and walk?" asked Riza, confused.

"You've always been able to do that, right?" asked Lelouch with the same expression.

Was he going crazy? Wait, this was a dream, this was only a dream. I can put up with this since it was only a dream.

"No. I've been blind and crippled since the incident with our mother," I replied, trying not to freak.

They both looked at me, confused.

"What? Nunnally, that's the day that you lost your body," said Lelouch.

What? Am I mixing what really happened with my own imagination?

I remembered the day that my mother died as if it only happened yesterday, though it's not something I like to remember. I do miss my Mom, though.

No matter what, though, I had to remember that this was only a dream.

"Nunnally, what's the last thing you remember before you went to sleep?" asked Lelouch with a concerned look on his face, worry in his eyes.

"I remember hanging out with Sayoko in the living room, listening to the news. The School Festival had just occurred, and all that everyone, even the news, was talking about was the Special Zone that our sister, Euphie, wants to establish for the Japanese people."

They all looked at me as if I were completely insane.

"Riza, go get the Colonel. I think we might need him," said Lelouch, looking even more concerned than before.

With that command, Riza, concern on her face as well, went out of the room to get the Colonel, whoever that would be.

*Well, that's the first chapter-Hope you liked it XD please Review!

*Expect slow updates; idk how often I'll be able to update, but what'll help decide that is how big of a response I get because my stuff with more reviews and hits get updated quicker because they have more fans waiting. That's how my update systems workXD ~C.C.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*Hey, people! I hope that you liked the chapter before, and thanks ilikepie475 for your review! If there are any other fans out there, I would much appreciate a review from you as wellXD

Chapter 2:

"So, are you gonna help me or what?" I asked, looking down on the green haired girl that called herself C.C., which is the strangest name that I've ever heard, who was sitting down with her arms crossed, face blank and firm like a statue, while she looked straight forward rather than at me.

She sighed, still not making eye contact as she laid back in the chair. "What is it that you want me to help with?"

Man, has she been listening to me at all while I've been here? I guess that if she doesn't care, I should keep my mouth shut, but she obviously does care or else she wouldn't have asked. Either she doesn't care and she was just being nosy, or she's just that stupid.

"Hm, I don't know. I'm stuck in a foreign place that I don't know next to anything about, I have no idea where my brother is, I somehow mysteriously got my body back, and I have no idea how to get back to Central. What could I possibly need help with?" I said, being smart with her.\

Still not looking my way, she crossed her legs and spoke. "If you need to know how to get back to where you come from, use a map. There's one on the counter. Then again, you might not be able to reach it because of your height."

Alright, that's it!

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT YOU STIFF-STATUE LIME HEAD! AT LEAST I KNOW WHEN TO SHUT MY MOUTH! Well, that may not be entirely true, but AT LEAST I CAN USE ALCHEMY WHEN I GET HOME!" I yelled, fists clenched, vein popping out of my head, and face boiling red.

C.C. just sighed, looking down at her feet. "There's no need to yell, unless you wanna wake up a blind and crippled little girl and explain to her where her brother is and why you're here."

God, she's so arrogant! I really just wanted to attack her with my Alchemy, and then she'd regret making me mad, and most of all, calling me short!

"Ed?" said a calm, innocent, familiar voice from behind me.

I swiftly turned my head around and looked to see Al, but not in his suit of armor. He had his body back.

"Ed, why are you yelling? Were you talking on the phone?" he asked, eyes closed.

It was then that I noticed the wheelchair he was sitting in as I looked at him. Stunned, I went over to his side, kneeled down next to him, and looked at his face, his smiling face.

"Al, you got your body back!" I said with a smile, still confused about the wheelchair. "Now, come on. You weren't in a wheelchair before. Come on, stand up, and open your eyes. You should be happy."

Al just looked at me with a weird look, like he had no idea what I was talking about. C.C. looked somewhat confused as well, but she didn't say anything.

"Ed, what are you talking about? You know why I'm in a wheelchair, why I'm blind. Please don't make me think about it," he replied, confused.

What? He...he has a body, but he's blind and crippled? Wait, wasn't that guy, Lelouch I think, wasn't his sister blind and crippled?

"What's going on here?" I asked, turning my head over to C.C. "Why is he blind and crippled?"

C.C. looked over at Al, then at me with a somewhat confused look. "I assume this is your brother."

"Yes, this is my brother, dang it!" I yelled, throwing my fist down on the small table beside me. "He had his ability to walk and see before we lost our bodies, so I wanna know why the Heck He can't walk or see!"

"Hm, this is quite odd indeed," said C.C., standing up. "I have to talk with someone. Do you think that you can stay in here until I get back?"

"Whoa, you're actually doing something to help me?" I asked, still standing next to Al.

"Ed, what's going on? Who else is here?" asked Al, face following the sound of our voices since he couldn't see. Dang it, my brother can't see, or walk for that matter.

"Yes, I am, but if I'm correct, then you're not the only one I'm helping. I'm going to find out exactly what's going on," said C.C., walking towards the door.

"So what, you expect me to just sit here on my butt while you go and find out what the Heck is going on?"

"Please, you said yourself that you wanted help. Now, I just need you to stay here for a while, and I'll be back with some answers," she said, walking out the door.

Ah, great. Now I'm stuck in here, having no idea where I am, and the only one that had a clue about anything around here has left to try and get some answers. Well, I guess that's a good thing, but I still am stuck here, as clueless as a child. Man, I hate being treated like a child.

Nunnally's POV:

"I think she should stay here today while you go over to Tuckers place. Just take it easy, Lelouch," said the Colonel while I sat on the couch.

As the Colonel, with his serious face, started to walk off, Riza followed him out while Lelouch looked at me with a sigh, but I could see that he was trying to force on a smile.

I looked back over at him, and he came over and sat next to me with his head down low. "You know, Nina's probably gonna miss you today," he said, not making eye contact.

I looked over at him, but didn't say anything.

"Hmph, I doubt you even remember who Nina is with this crap going on," he said without me making a reply.

Then, he looked up at me with a defeated look, one that was determined at the same time. "What's happened, Nunnally? Don't you remember anything?"

"I...I know you, Lelouch, but I don't know them, and I don't know why it is that you're acting so strange. You aren't like this most of the time."

There was a moment of silence as he became preoccupied in his thoughts.

Lelouch was the first one to speak. "You just need to rest today. Maybe you'll be back to normal again when I come back," he said, getting up and not looking back.

"Lelouch," I said as he turned his head around, "I want nothing but to wake up from this crazy drream and be with you again, back at the Ashford Academy. I doubt that everything from the School Festival is cleaned up yet, and you probably need to help Milly and the others."

He looked at me, slowly turning around as he did so with a stunned look in his eyes. "You...you think this is a-"

"Don't even try to tell me otherwise, Lelouch! I know this is a dream, because there's no way that any of this is possible in reality, and I remember what I heard, the things I felt while I was still blind in a wheelchair. Just please, Lelouch, you've gotta believe me!" I pleaded.

With my statement, he walked closer to the door, then turned around and looked down at the ground. "Hmph, it's like you've lived a different life and you just jumped into a suit of armor in place of my real sister."

Then, he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

That really stung, hearing that from my brother. I know that this was a dream, but I can't even believe that I would dream that. It felt awful.

I really wished that I would just go ahead and wake up already!

"Hello, Nunnally," said an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

I turned my head to see a kid with long, blond hair that reached the ground, and nice clothes that looked fairly big on him. His face was blank as were the expression in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked, standing up.

He shook his head as he spoke. "No, but I know you. I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is V.V."

V.V.? That sounded kinda like C.C. Man, I've never had a dream quite like this before.

"You must be wondering where you are and what's going on."

"It's like you read my mind! You're the only one that can see that, though. What's wrong with Lelouch, and who were those other guys, Riza and the Colonel?" I asked, glad to finally have someone who knows that I'm not crazy.

"Lelouch had a different mindset at the moment. I've been contacted by a friend that I think you know. Her name is C.C.," he replied, expression as blank as ever.

"Wait, what do you mean he has a different mindset?" I asked, confused.

"I'll explain later, but right now, you need to come with me."

"Hu? Why? Am I going home?"

"Not really," he replied, facing the window, "but we all need your help, yours and Edwards. If you don't help, this whole thing could result in the destruction of humanity and the universe as we all know it."

I looked at him as he went over to the window and stuck one leg out. "You came in through the window?"

"Where else was I gonna come in through? The door's being guarded, and I wish not to attract attention at the moment. Any other time, I would have just killed them right then and there to come in and get you, but that would be interfering with this world, seeing that they're probably not switched the way that you, Lelouch, Edward, and Alphonse are."

"Would I fit through there?" I asked, looking at me, and then back at the window.

"Hm," he replied, "I guess not. I'll cause a distraction for you, but you need to listen for the right thing. When you know that the guards are gone, run out, and I'll meet you."

With those words, he was out and gone.

I shook my head, reminding myself that this was only a dream, and did as he said. As I walked over to the door, I could hear the two guards talking.

"Your wife slept with who?" one said.

"You heard me," the other replied. "But I heard that Kepler slept with yours."

I could just imagine the expression on the other guys face as they paused in a moment of silence. "Don't make jokes like that."

Then, I could faintly hear yelling from far off, and then the two guards running off. Were they really gone? It was confirmed as I poked my head out the door and saw no one, so I ran.

Divider

I eventually met up with V.V. on the run.

"How did you get them to leave me?" I asked, as we stopped to take a breath.

"Easy," replied V.V., "I just ran into Lelouch on the way out and said that he looked like a girl. He freaked, the guards had to come and calm him down, and that's when I ran for it, which also gave you your chance to run."

"You said that he looked like what?" I asked, shocked.

"I said that he looked like a girl. One thing that Ed and Lelouch have in common is that they have something they hate being said about themselves when they know that it's true."

TBC? Please Review!

-Hope you all liked itXD Reviews are much appreciated and help me to improve in my writings, which is good for the readersXD ~C.C.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD Thanks for your reviews and thoughts on the storyXDXD Thanks for the support; most of the time when I start out with 5 or so reviews, they turn out to be a good fic, so please, keep up the supportXD I'm hoping that this will be a good hitXD

Chapter 3:

Ed's POV:

When C.C. left, she left me alone with my brother that had no memory of what's really happened in our past. That made it kinda awkward.

"Ed, was that Miss C.C.?" he asked with innocence in his tone. Wait, how the heck does he know her?

Narrowing my eyes, I looked over at him with a look of shock. "How do you know her?"

"She comes over from time to time, even when you really are here. She'll take pop visits to see me or you from time to time, but a lot of the time, you're not here," he replied.

Wait, I didn't know her until I woke up and saw her in the other room. Why the heck would she make pop visits to see me?

That's when it clicked in my head, like I'd just connected the wires to a robot. It became clear as day, though I'm not sure how it happened. Lelouch's little sister was blind and crippled in a wheelchair. Lelouch himself didn't have automail. I'd gotten us out bodies back, but along the way, I'd switched out places in the universe with someone else, which means that Lelouch and Nunnally are probably in our place with a suit of armor as a body and automail for an arm and leg.

So, why wasn't this C.C. chick affected? Why is it that I have complete memory of my past and Al doesn't? Why is it that Al's acting as if he were always blind and crippled rather than having a suit of armor? There were some questions answered, but they brought up a whole new set of questions.

I sat down on the couch as I processed all of the information in my head, thoughts spinning here and there about the whole mess. I just hoped that C.C. could bring back some information that could help.

Then, someone came through the door. I looked over to see if it was C.C., but I'd never seen this girl in my life. She had large, popping, green eyes, and long, orange hair that was partly pulled back. She had a nice, smile, a cheerful face, and wore what looked like a school uniform.

"Ed, are you coming sometime today? Milly told you that we would be on clean-up duty today from the festival!" she said, taking a few more steps in as she put her hand on her hip, looking directly at me.

"Who, me?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you're the only Ed Elric in here, aren't you?" she said, somewhat demanding. "Winry can't do it all on her own! She and I were the only ones working for the last hour or so."

Winry? Winry was here?"

"Winry's here?" I said excitedly with a smile on my face.

"Of course she's here! She's part of the Student Council, isn't she? She has a duty to the school just as much as you do, Ed. Suzaku would be helping, but he's got Military duties, Rivals has something going on, though I'm not sure what, and Milly's out on a force date with her fiancee."

I have no idea who the heck Milly, Suzaku, or Rivals were, but I needed to see Winry. The question is, will she have the same mindset of what she normally would, or would she be like the person that she switched with? I guess I'll find out in a couple of mimutes.

"Um, Shirley," said Al from behind me, "I don't think that Ed's quite himself today. Can you check if he has a fever?"

"Is Sayoko not here?" she asked, placing a hand on my fore head as I tried to slowly walk away.

"No," Al replied. "Today's her day off."

Shirley nodded while I tried knocking her hand out of the way.

"I'm fine, alright!" I yelled, throwing her hand off of me as I walked back. "I'm not sick! I don't have a fever!"

"Alright, alright, geese! Ed, maybe you should stay in today! You have more of a temper than usual," she said, walking towards the door, then turned around to look at me. "Be out there with Winry and myself in ten, alright?"

"Whatever," I said, sitting back on the couch, not making eye contact.

Then, she finally walked out of the door.

"You should really be nicer to her, Ed. She's only trying to be helpful," said Al, head facing towards me as if he were looking at me.

"Well, she can do that without automatically assuming that I'm sick, and don't you tell her otherwise," I replied, irritated.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should probably be nicer," he said. "She only does it because she cares."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, tired of hearing that because he wasn't the only person I'd heard that from.

Al fell silent, then wheeled off to somewhere. I didn't look to see where because I was preoccupied with my own thoughts.\

Then, the door opened again.

"Shirley, I'm not helping with the clean up!" I yelled, but it wasn't Shirley that opened the door. The voice I heard was nonchalant, nearly expressionless, but you could sense a slight sense of rush and panic in her tone.

"Ed, come with me," said C.C., walking in, grabbing my wrist, and dragging me out the door.

"Wait, what the- where the heck are we going?" I yelled, being dragged on my feet as I tried to loosen her grip on hopes of liberation, but she was stronger than she looked.

"We have to meet someone, and we need your help. It's gonna require some partnership, though," she said, dragging me out of the door.

"I can walk, you know!" I exclaimed, trying to walk in the opposite direction as she dragged me.

She finally stopped and let me go while I rubbed my wrists to get the circulation back. Man, her grip was strong! I guess her bite is worse than her bite.

"Do you work out or something?" I asked, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"No. Actually, I'm quite lazy throughout the day," she said bluntly. Does she care a bit about self image?

"Don't look at me like that," she said again. "I don't care what you think of me."

Mind reader, or is she just that good at reading people? Either way, she can kinda get on your nerves doing stuff like that.

"Where is it that you were about to just drag me off to without telling me?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm.

"We're going to meet someone," she said, turning her back to me as she started walking, flipping back her ridiculously long, green hair.

"Who?" I asked, following behind curiously. "I thought you were gonna bring me back some information about all of this crap, but from what I saw with Al, the two of us switched places with Lelouch and his little sister. Nunnally, right?"

"That's correct, but it's more complicated than that," she replied, walking in front of me.

"Well, I could see that since I have my own memories and he doesn't. It's almost as if he has Nunnally's memories, but not because I'm in there. It's like he remembers me in Lelouch's place."

"You have it right, but we're not gonna explain it until we get there and can explain it to the both of you," C.C. replied.

Wait. "We? The both of us? Who exactly are we meeting?"

Divider

Nunnally's POV:

"V.V., where the heck are we?" I asked, looking around at the scene.

"This is a place called C's World," V.V. replied, looking straight at me as I just looked around.

"C's world?" I asked, confused.

"C's world is made up of a collective unconscious from people's minds with memories. It has several names, but most common among atheists is god," V.V. replied.

"So, why are we here?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"I will explain as soon as the other two arrive," he said.

"Which we have," said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Miss C.C. walking up to us, and right behind her was a boy that I didn't know.

"Miss C.C., you're the one that we're suppose to be meeting?" I asked, looking from her to the blond boy beside her.

"Yes, and I have someone I want you to meet," she said. "Nunnally, this is Edward Elric. Ed, this is Nunnally."

He looked over at me with a concerned expression on his face. "You have Al's body," he said. "I'm sorry you have to put up with that when you didn't do anything. He didn't like it, either."

"Who's Al?" I asked, looking from him to C.C. to V.V.

V.V. and C.C. looked at each other, while Edward looked at both of them.

"What all does she know?" Ed asked.

"Nunnally," said V.V., "now's the time that we attempt to explain what all's been going on."

I finally get some answers? I'd smile a bit if I didn't have a helmet for a body.

"Then start talking," said Ed with a serious look on his face, crossing his arms.

"Edward, do you know where we are?" asked V.V., looking over at him.

"No," he replied, "but C.C. the green haired Witch wouldn't explain anything to me on the way here. All I heard from her was 'you'll get it all when we get there. Then we'll explain it.'"

"That's because I was going to explain it to the both of you at the same time. I didn't feel like explaining the situation twice to the both of you," she replied as stiff as usual.

It's weird, though. This is the first time that I've ever actually seen Miss C.C. I've heard her voice a dozen times, but I've never really actually seen her and her long, green hair, and she looks just as nonchalant as the tone in her voice.

"Alright," said Ed, "so start explaining."

TBC? Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD You all liking the story? I hope so, cause I'm enjoying writing it! This chapter's probably going to explain a lot of the questions that you have cause C.C. and V.V. are gonna explain their theory and such and how to fix it all. I guess I'll stop rambling and start typing the chapter.

Chapter 4:

Ed's POV:

"Alright, so start talking," I said, looking from V.V. to C.C.

They both looked at me, then sighed before talking.

"Ed, did I explain to you where we are?" asked C.C., looking at me with her blank expression as she talked.

I looked back at her, irritated that she would even ask. "No, because you wouldn't explain to me a single freaking thing on the way over!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Ed, you don't have to yell," Nunnally said softly with a slight laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if she would just think," I replied back.

"Calm down, Fullmetal," said V.V. "Just allow us to explain. You are in a place known as C's world, a collective unconscious with many names. The Collective Unconcious, the Sea of Consciousness, and to some, it's known as god."

"The collective unconscious is exactly what it sounds like, a collective of people's minds with memories of everything that has been and will be," said C.C. "It's made from people's minds from every world and dimension, which would help explain this mix-up."

"Alright, so what exactly is happening to make all of this crap go on?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The collective unconscious is falling apart due to a glitch in the system," said V.V. "This glitch has caused people's minds to switch a little bit of a time, having a different effect on different people. For example, on both of your siblings, Lelouch and Alphonse, they had no memories of the lives that they originally lived, but you do, and when they don't know what you're talking about, you look at them like you're crazy, and you do the same ton them."

"So, how do you explain our bodies?" I asked, looking down at my arm. "If it's a collective of people's minds with memories, why is it that I have my body back and Nunnally is stuck in Alphonse's suit of armor?"

"It's put you in the bodily state that the person you switched with as apart of the mental function. The minds switched, but along the way, your bodies went through a metamorphosis as well, but you might run into people that didn't have that occur. Some it was only their minds that changed. For you, Ed, it resulted in you getting your whole body back, but as a result, Lelouch now has your automail and Alphonse is blind and in a wheelchair," said C.C. "You had seemed to figure out a lot of it on your own."

"Yeah, but I was missing some big information that you just filled in. Now, how are we gonna fix this?" I asked, more than curious.

"That's where the two of us need you," said V.V., stepping up. "There's only two ways that we can fix this, both of them involving immortals."

Immortals? Wait, does he mean homunculi? I didn't have to see an expression to know that Nunnally was probably confused. She didn't know about this sort of thing as a girl her age, but would she even be able to know since she was from a different universe all on its own? Ugh, this was all gonna end up being a big headache in the end, trying to sort all of this out and all.

"Um, excuse me, would you mind explaining things further?" asked Nunnally with an innocent tone.

"Oh, that's right, Nunnally. You don't know," said C.C.

"What all has Lelouch kept from her?" asked V.V., looking over at C.C.

"Everything. She knows nothing of Geass," C.C. replied.

Geass? Maybe this had nothing to do with the homunculi. Maybe I was way over my head with what they were about to ask of me because I had no information.

"Then I shall explain," said V.V., looking over at C.C. then to Nunnally. "First, you should know about the power of Geass, which is known as the Power of a King. The power is always been there with each mortal,, but it takes an immortal to activate it in exchange for a wish."

I decided to ask, just to clarify. "You mean a homunculi?"

V.V. looked over at me. "No. Your immortals, homunculi, are artificially made by Alchemy. This is a whole other matter. These are Geass immortals.

"When you have the Geass power, after a certain amount of time, you're able to activate the Code, which simply means become an immortal. Once the Code is activated, the immortal that did so dies, no longer being an immortal, and they also no longer have their Geass power."

"Lelouch is one that possesses a Geass power. V.V. and myself are both immortals, and I was the one that activated it in Lelouch, making a contract to fulfill my one wish," C.C. further explained nonchalantly. "His power is the power of absolute control. He can bend the will of any person, make them do anything he pleases."

"Lelouch has this power? No, he would have told me!" said Nunnally.

"I'm sorry, Nunnally, but he had kept this all secret from you, but you're not the only one. He has kept many secrets from not only you, but from the entire world," said V.V. without expression.

Nunnally didn't say anything in return, but then, something hit me.

"If Lelouch had this Geass power, would I have it as well?" I asked.

V.V. and C.C. both looked at each other, then back at me, as if to say 'that's a good question.'

"I would think so, since that you are in the same state, but also, it is a mental function to posses a Geass power," said V.V. "In other words, it will be something you need to discover on your own."

I nodded as a sign that I understood what he said.

"Now, back to what I was saying," said V.V. "C's world is made of the collective unconscious of people's minds with memories, the ideas and dreams of people along with the ideas and memories from the past. The Bias of a single person can be found through this. What holds it all together is the Code."

"The Code? You mean, the thing that activates a person's Geass?" I asked.

"Yes," replied C.C.

"The Code activates the Geass power, but it also is the glue of the mind. For example, the Geass is already there in your head, but it's the Code that takes the pieces together to activate it and make it work," said V.V. "That is what we believe has caused the problem."

"The collective unconscious has been tampered with. Someone, supposedly an immortal, has taken only a small piece of the code out of the fabric of the collective unconscious, which has began to slowly fall apart and tear into pieces.," said C.C., "which means that it can only be fixed by an immortal Code."

"So, why can't you fix it?" asked Nunnally. "You and V.V. both posses the Code, don't you?"

"Yes," replied V.V., "but we are not strong enough to do so."

"It takes a certain kind of Code to fix a situation this large," C.C. finished, "one that the neither of us posses."

"Then where can we find an immortal with this kind of Code?" I asked, quite interested.

"Wait, what's even the difference?" asked Nunnally, looking from me to them.

"That's what I was about to explain," said V.V. "You see, there are two kinds of immortals. One are the Codes, the ones that possess the Code that the two of us have. We are the most common of the immortals, but there is one more kind that is rare as finding a natural red blade of grass. It is known as the Code Geass. It has been given this title because it has a special kind of Code, one that doesn't come about often at all."

"Not only that," C.C. interrupted, "but this kind of Code allows the Code Geass to keep their Geass power while a Code immortal no longer has their Geass power when the Code is activated."

"So, what is it that we need to do?" I asked.

"We need you to go out on a mission to find a Code Geass," said V.V.

"Either that or find a thousand Codes to create the single Code found in the Code Geass in a single person. If we could do that, we would be able to fix it," said C.C.

"It would take a thousand immortals to create the special Code in the Code Geass?" said Nunnally, astonished by the sound.

"Yes," said V.V. "That shows just how unique it is to find one of their kind."

"Hu, alright," I said, "so it's either go out and find a thousand immortals or a single Code Geass. Which is more likely to happen?"

"Well, I would say that the best choice is to try and find a Code Geass, seeing that finding a thousand Codes will be nothing but chaos and more people for you to keep up with as the universe as we know it is constantly changing," said C.C.

"While you and Nunnally are off finding Code Geass, C.C. and I will be here, trying to find out what we can and prevent the rip from getting any worse," said V.V.

Now knowing all of this information, I looked over at Nunnally, then back at C.C. and V.V. "I'm in. I'll do what it takes to get my Brother and myself back to normal, but I'll still enjoy this normal arm and leg while I can."

"I'm in, too. Even though I can see and walk in this suit of armor, I miss being able to feel and taste. It seems like no matter which way I go, I loose one or more of the senses or more," said Nunnally with an implied smile.

"The only thing is, where would we start?" I asked, looking at the two immortals.

"We have heard rumors of there being an immortal back in Pendragon, Britannia," said C.C. "I would start there, and try to get clues from there. For all we know, though, it could be a lie."

"Right, then," I said, "let's do this."

TBC? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Alchemist

*HeyXD I'm back from my trip, and ready to update my work! Now, I do have something to ask you as fans; why am I only getting comments forom observer and anyame(shortened both reviewers names)? As hard as I work on this fanfic, it would be nice to get some other reviews from you all as fansXDXD I mean, really. That's not asking for much. It's just when you read it, I would like some comments on what you think, something you thought could have been better, something you really liked, something about the way I worded it or made them say something. I would really appreciate some comments pleaseXDXD

Chapter 5:

Nunnally's POV:

I just don't understand it. How, no, why would Lelouch keep secrets like that from me? No, why would he keep secrets from me at all? We've always been so close. I never imagined something like this. Maybe he just wanted to protect me, and I just had to try and keep positive about that. I had to remember that Lelouch really does love me, even if he doesn't trust me enough to tell me secrets like that.

When I think of my brother, I think of the little eleven year old boy that was always so protective of me back at Pendragon, back at the home that practically deserted the two of us in sending us to Japan. I now realize that my eyes have been closed in more than one way. There's this whole other world full of things that I've never imagined. I just can't help but wonder how much of this world he was exposed to.

I remember how he was always so silent after the incident with our Mother, the way she died with me in her arms. I remember how hurt he looked before I shut myself away from the world by not even daring to look. Ever since then, he's trusted no one, that is, until Suzaku came into our lives. He's the only other one that he's really trusted.

How much of this was Lelouch involved in? How big apart of it did he have? Did he play a minor part in the play, or was he the star of the show? I can't even comprehend what all he's been through while my eyes have been completely closed to the unseen world around me, how I've only paid attention to the small things that my life revolved around, but now I see the bigger picture, and it's time for me to protect him instead of him protecting me from whatever's really out there. I had to trust and believe that I can make it all better.

I looked down at the bed that he had slept in that night, and then down at my hand that held the note that I was going to place on his pillow. Inside the envelope, the note said;

Lelouch-

I know that I've seemed strange lately, but I'm going to make it all better. I have to go out and discover the world around us to hopefully find us the lives that we both once lived, one that will make us smile again as we work together for a greater future. Some of this you may not understand, but I'm beginning to understand things a bit better, and I hope to have a greater knowledge of things as I go into this adventure. Please, don't be disappointed by me leaving, for I will be back soon. How soon I can't say, but when I return, things should be better.

Your little sister,

Nunnally.

V.V. said that it might be a good idea to leave a note for our siblings so that they don't freak out when we're gone, so Ed and I were leaving mine first, and then we would be on a boat ride to Pendragon. Though we're not sure yet exactly who the Code Geass is, this is the best start we have.

Ed looked at me from the door of the bedroom with that same look of determination in his eyes and his arms crossed as I placed the note down on his pillow and struggled to walk away.

"What's wrong, Nunnally?" he asked, seemingly worried.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "It's just..." I cut myself off, not entirely sure how to finish that sentence.

"What?" he asked again as I didn't even face him.

"I can't believe that my brother would keep secrets like this from me. It makes me wonder what else he's been keeping. I now have so many questions that I wanna ask C.C. and V.V., yet I'm not sure how I can," I replied.

Ed gave a look of slight pitty as if he wasn't really sure what to say and how to react. "He probably did whatever he did to protect you. Besides, you were a blind and crippled girl. He probably just didn't wanna worry you."

I sighed before replying. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I bowed my head down, then looked up at Ed, who had fire in his eyes and determination written all over him as he was so deep in thought that I didn't even want to try to penetrate through his mind. I just let him be as I walked past him until he was ready to go on to drop off his own note to his brother, Al.

Ed's POV:

I just can't believe all that's going on right now. Who ever knew that any of this existed, that any of this would even be real? This power that they spoke of, Geass, is it really what they said? Is there really the possibility that I have a Geass power, one to bend the minds of others? If that's all true, then what am I to do with it, even though it's not mine?

I just stood there and thought about all of this while Nunnally walked by me in her suit of armor, what use to be Al's. Al, he's now blind and crippled in the place of this innocent girl, one about my age. What all did he keep from her? Would any of it be of major importance? I use to think that the world was a delicate place, but now I realize that I was wrong. It's a fragile, brittle place to the point where the smallest push out of line could wreak the whole universe as we know it, and the fact that the survival of everyone in it is on our hands proves that fact.

Who exactly is this Lelouch guy? What all could he be apart of? He was brought up a number of times during our meeting with those immortals, C.C. and V.V. How big a part of this is he? Well, I guess I would only find out through the natural course of time. Nunnally sure doesn't seem to know much, though. She probably knows less about her brother than she realizes.

"Well, we better get going," I said, looking over at Nunnally as I started to walk over towards her. "Are you ready?"

"She sighed, then looked up at me. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

I nodded, and we headed out.

Omnicient POV:

The two headed out with a lot on their minds about the entire ordeal, questions swooping through their heads. There was one major thing that the both of them silently wondered. What part of this does Lelouch have?

They don't know much about how big a part that he played, only that he had a Geass power, that Ed might have it, and that he was mentioned a number of times by C.C. and V.V.

They were walking around the streets when they decided to take a break before finding another rip portal, like the one that Ed had found while in the clubhouse that Lelouch and Nunnally used as a home. V.V. had explained that it was merely a rip that would randomly pop up and make a portal into the opposite world.

That's when they saw Lelouch and his red cape and raven black hair. He looked over at the clock tower that they were sitting by and saw Nunnally, surprising him and making him wonder at the same time. Then, he saw Ed in his old school uniform from Britannia, so of course he wouldn't recognize it as his own. He just saw a guy with his sister and wondered.

"Nunnally!" he yelled in relief to see his sister.

Nunnally and Ed both looked up, Nunnally shocked to see her brother.

"Lelouch?" said Nunnally, surprised to see him. She didn't know how to react as he came running over to her, Colonel Mustang following close behind with Riza.

"Colonel Mustang," said Ed, wide eyed as he whispered it to himslef.

"Lelouch, Nunnally!" he yelled, running up behind Lelouch when the ground came up and out of nowhere, separating Lelouch and the colonel from Ed and Nunnally. In the midst if it was a somewhat strongly built man, though not as strong as Armstrong, white hair, tan skin, and dark sunglasses to cover his eyes.

The Colonel looked up at the man and knew who he was immediately. "Scar," he said with serious eyes.

Scar stood up on top of the ground that came up and looked down at them from above, scanning each of them and smiled at Colonel Mustang. "I had expected to take the Fullmetel today, but if God will it, I'll have the Flame as well," he said in a soft tone and a sly smile.

Ed looked up at him with a bewildered expression and his mouth hanging half way open. Nunnally was unsure about the whole situation, so she was only amazed by the alchemy and scared by the threat to kill. Lelouch narrowed his eyes after taking a moment to realize who he was, and Riza had a gun at the ready from behind the Colonel as the clock stroke one.

"You have no business here, Scar," said Mustang, slowly slipping his hand to grab a gun in his pocket. "You're through killing State Alchemists."

Scar changed his face to drop dead serious in a way that was also nonchalant. He clapped his hands together and looked away from the Colonel. "Which of you is the Fullmetal Alchemist? Is it the one in the armor?" he asked, pointing at Nunnally, "the kid with black hair," he asked, looking over at Lelouch who wouldn't stop glaring at him, "or the short blond kid?"

That made Ed mad. He had had enough of people calling him short, so it was time for the explosion. "LOOK HERE, SCAR FACE, YOU DON'T EVER CALL ME SHORT, DO YOU HERE ME? NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT, AND I MEAN NO ONE WITHOUT GETTING A BEATING FROM ME!"

At that, a small, v-shaped figure flew out of his eye and over to Scar, which made him fall into a trance that froze him on the spot.

"I will not call you short," he said, looking over at Ed blankly.

"Hu?" said Ed. confused but satisfied.

But unlike Ed, Nunnally had seen mostly what had happened. "Ed, the Geass! You just used Lelouch's Geass!" she said, trying to get him to understand what had happened before the spell fell from Scar, but it was too late.

"Hu?" Ed said again, looking over at Nunnally. "What are you-"

"Well, which of you is it?" asked Scar, getting demanding while a gunshot went off from the other side. It was both Colonel Mustang and Riza that had fired as they looked up at Scar, demanding while he held onto his injured arm, blood flowing out.

Mustang gave a slight grin in somewhat satisfactory, but would not be completely satisfied until he was either dead or in captivity.

Lelouch looked over at Mustang as if to say that he wanted to help fight, but he shook his head, and he had his reasons, though he couldn't say them out loud. For one, of he started to fight, he would know who the Fullmetal was and start a larger fight than what could happen. Second, he didn't want Lelouch to get himself hurt.

"I'm gonna ask one last time or the Flame pays for it! Which of you is the Fullmetal?" Scar asked again in a demanding tone while he clenched his fists.

When no one answered, he clapped his hands together and aimed for Colonel Mustang quicker than you could say "The Flame."

"Nunnally, RUN!" Ed yelled, grabbing her by her metallic wrist and they started to run.

That's when Scar turned from the attack on Mustang, which had hit target, and saw Ed and Nunnally attempt to make a run for it. As quick as lightning, he was away from aiming at Mustang and was over to Nunnally and Ed, standing right before them.

Ed and Nunnally gasped at his speed as they stopped in mid run as he came in front of them, slyly smiling at them.

"No one leaves until I find the Fullmetal Alchemist. I might get the Flame today, but what I need today is the Fullmetal," he said, standing up straight with his fists clenched.

"Ed, use the Geass!" said Nunnally, scared out of her mind.

"Right," said Ed. "Leave us and all other Alchemists alone!" he commanded, making the v-shaped figure come out of his eye, but this time, nothing happened.

Scar growled before speaking. "What kind of a funny game are you playing, kid?" he asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"What happened?" asked Nunnally.

"I don't know! It's not my Geass!" Ed replied in a yell.

TBC? Please Review!

*I'm pondering on the idea on an EdxxNunnally couple somewhere in here, but I'm not entirely sure yet...can you let me know what you think? Please let me know your opinion to help make the story betterXDXD ~C.C.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*Hey guysXDXD Are you enjoying the story? I can't tell because there are only 2 of you reviewing. Come on, guys! I need to know what you all think! I thank Anya and Observer for reviewing, but I also need some cooperation from the rest of you as fans. I don't know what I need to work on or if I'm doing a good job unless you tell me! It wouldn't matter to me if you hated it, I just wanna know (but please nicely tell me my flawsXD)

Here it goes:

Chapter 6:

Scar threw Ed down to the ground from having a hold on his collar, head being the first thing to hit the ground as he gave a yell of pain.

"Ed!" yelled Nunnally, going over to him while Scar started to pull out is Alchemy.

Scar started to attack him, but Nunnally got in his way with her suit of armor, in turn, ruining her arm into a zillion pieces, though she felt no pain. His eyes widened from underneath his sunglasses as he saw that there was nothing inside of the armor, then looked over at Ed.

"There's no one inside," Scar plainly stated, the surprise on his face apparent.

"Yeah, what of it?" Nunnaly yelled, not sure of how to feel. This was the first time she's really gotten mean about something and taken a stand because before she never really had to.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Lelouch, coming up behind them with his automail arm in the form of a blade, but Scar was too fast. He saw it a second too early and was able to dodge it just in time, making his automail arm hit Nunnally's Suit of Armor, but she did not fall down. She tried to hold herself up so that she wouldn't fall on Ed, who was unconscious on the ground. This was defiantly gonna put a mark on their plans to go to Pendragon.

Scar turned after seeing the attack and knocked Lelouch onto the ground, and when it looked like he was going to attack, Nunnally got up and punched him right in the back of the head while he was too preoccupied with his current attack and saw it only a moment too late. Then Lelouch got up and knocked him quite a distance away into a brick wall. He growled as he wiped the blood from his lip, though he couldn't do anything about his hair turning red and wet. He then pushed his sleeve up and started to use his Alchemy again.

Then, a gunshot went off, and it was aimed straight for no one. It went up in the air, but you could still smell the gunpowder. After it was shot, everyone looked in the direction from which it came.

"That's enough, Scar," said Riza, furious in her eyes but professional in her expression as the gun in her hand was aimed straight up. You could smell the gun smoke in the air from where she had shot.

Scar grinned, but not out of satisfaction. "I guess God doesn't want me to take a life here, or it would already be taken," he merely stated. Then, with some Alchemy, he went into the sewage pipes underground, which created a lot of dust in the air and was gone in an instant.

They all looked around at each other, relieved that he was finally gone, but partly angered because he wasn't in custody. At least they were all safe, for now.

Riza looked from the spot that Scar disappeared to Nunnally, who was still shocked by all of this. She wasn't use to any of this. "Nunnally, where on earth have you been?" she asked, a serious yet relieved look on her face.

Nunnally wasn't really sure what to say. "Uh,..." she said as Riza just stood there, waiting for an answer. Nunnally pulled her head back to the side, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, but what's going on is bigger than this," she finally replied, knowing that she couldn't make anything up because she wasn't a liar and knew that it wouldn't make a difference. She then turned to leave while Ed looked up at her, unsure.

"Wait, Nunnally, where are you going?" asked Lelouch, eagerness in his eyes as he reached out to her from a distance. "Where have you been?"

Nunnally only turned a head and eyed her brother from the corner of her eye, but the thing is, that wasn't her brother. She knew that it may be her brother somewhat physically, but it wasn't her brother in his state of mind, the Lelouch Lamprouge/Lelouch vi Britannia state of mind. She knew that if she truly wanted her brother back that she would have to fix the problem within the Collective Unconscious with the so-called 'Code Geass' character.

"I'm going to fix this, Lelouch. I can promise you that, I'm going to fix this, and then everything will be back to the way it's suppose to be," she said, completely determined, as she looked in the eyes of her brother, then turned her head and walked off, leaving Lelouch stunned, Riza confused, and Ed unsure as he followed closely behind.

Divider

They were quite a ways away from Lelouch and them when Ed finally spoke up. "What was that all about?"

"What?" asked Nunnally, looking back at him.

"Everything you said back there. It all seemed...well, against your personality. I've known you all but a couple of hours and it just seemed uncharacteristic of you, as if it were something you would never have normally done," Ed said, trying to explain himself.

Nunnally stopped in her tracks, and Ed went a bit ahead only to turn around and face her, looking at her curiously while she just looked down at the ground.

"I've never had to really step up for myself. I've never really had to stand up for who I was or do anything that would have to take work. I've been crippled and blind, but even before then, I was pampered in a way that made other people, like my brother and my mother, think for me instead of letting me be myself and think for myself. But now, my eyes have been opened in more than one way, and I see what the reality of everything is. I see now the secrets that my brother kept and that the world is darker than I had even imagined, but now I need to take a stand. I'm finally learning to think for myself, and now instead of my brother or Mom taking care of me or making my decisions or telling me what to do, I'm here to take care of my brother. It's my turn to make things back to normal. It's my turn to make things right," she said, not making eye contact, but keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

Ed thought about that, and suddenly knew that he was getting in deeper than a girl in a suit of armor that wanted to be back home. He knew that this was bigger than that.

But the thing is, Nunnally was going to realize the same thing about Ed pretty soon as well because they both have a motivation to go back, they both have something to protect, some reason that they wanna go back to their normal lives and with their siblings. They would both have a rough road getting where they want, but what will happen when they reach the end of the road?

Divider

They eventually found a portal and went through over to the World of Britannia. The made their way towards the school with Nunnally in the lead because though she couldn't see the way as a blind, crippled girl, she still knew the area a whole lot better than Ed did. He had no idea where he was going when C.C. pulled him out and over to C's world.

"This is the school, right?" asked Ed just to make sure.

"Yep," she said, gazing up on it. "I've never really seen it, but I recognize the sounds that I hear here in a daily basis. The clubhouse should be nearby."

"There you are, Ed!" said Shirley, coming up to them as she whipped back her long, orange hair. "We've been looking for you!"

She saw Ed from afar, but didn't notice Nunnally hiding behind the gate to the school until she came closer, then curiously eyed her. "Ed, who's this?"

He tried to follow her eyes to see where she was looking at and noticed that she meant Nunnally in her suit of armor. "Oh, her? That's...uh, my friend, Nunnally," he said, unsure while he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead.

Shirley eyed Nunnally closely while Nunnally was smiling on the inside from seeing a familiar face thinking like their old self, even though she wasn't part of the equation.

"Nice to meet you, Nunnally," she said, then leaned over to whisper to Ed. "Why is she in that suit of armor?"

"Oh, uh she...was in a car accident?" he said, trying to improvise. He didn't really think through what he was gonna say when people started asking about Nunnally because he was use to just saying that it was part of their Alchemy training or something like that, but no one here knew that Alchemy even existed. "Yeah, she has some major injuries and needs the suit of armor to help her get around."

Shirley looked at him with a 'what?' look, as if that didn't make any sense, which it really didn't, but that excuse would have to do until they came up with a better one. She just shook her head and brushed it off as if it didn't matter.

"Well, Winry and I have been looking everywhere, and we need you to help with clean up!" she remarked.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I can't. I've gotta, uh, go somewhere," he said, starting to rub the nape of his neck.'

"Really? Where?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Ed's eyed went wide because he didn't have much of an excuse. They'd never really planned it, and he was regretting it.

"Uh..."

"We're going to see if we can help Princess Euphemia with the Special Zone that she's going to try and establish," said Nunnally, interrupting Ed.

"Oh, that sounds nice," she replied, eyes getting wide. "Well, you two have fun, and good luck," she said, flipping her hair and walking away.

Ed couldn't help but stare at her while she walked off. In fact, he didn't even notice that he was, but Nunnally did.

"Ed, do you-..." she started but couldn't finish.

"Hm? What?" he asked, looking back up at her curiously.

"Why were you staring at Shirley?" she asked in a playful tone while grinning on the inside.

"What? I wasn't staring at Shirley," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms with an angered look while he blushed red from embarrassment.

"Oh, really, Edward, then why are you blushing?" asked Nunnally, looking at his face.

That made him explode.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING! I'm just getting really hot is all," he yelled, getting irritated easily as he normally does.

"Mm hm, sure. That's exactly what it is," she replied, walking ahead. "I think you're too young and too short for her."

That was it.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN A SUIT OF ARMOR OR NOT, NOBODY CALLS ME SHORT!" he yelled while a vein popped in his head, face as red as a brick.

Nunnally just laughed at the sight, then walked off, knowing that they were gonna have a heck of a time on this little adventure.

TBC? Please Review!XDXD


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD I hope that you're all enjoying the storyXDXD Please R&R!

Chapter 7:

Nunnally's POV:

I lead the way over towards the clubhouse where we lived until Ed finally realized exactly where we were and was able to find the entrance and went ahead of me. He's quite the hard headed guy, but he had a sense of leadership, which probably means that he's gonna be leading the way through most of this little expedition. The thing is, I know that things are gonna change as it all goes on, but the real question is how much?

We walked into the clubhouse that I thought of as home, a home that I've never really seen with my own eyes but have lived in for quite some time now. The first thing that I noticed when I walked in was a little boy with dirty blond hair sitting in a wheelchair, my wheelchair, and he had his eyes securely closed. Right next to him on the couch was a girl with light, blond hair, large blue eyes, and a determined face.

As soon as the two of us walked in, they turned their heads to look at us.

"Edward Elric, where the Heck have you been? Why on Earth would you leave your little brother in this God Forsaken Clubhouse all by himself? You should be ashamed!" yelled the blond girl with an angered expression on her face and a devious look on her eyes that screamed just how angry she really was.

Ed put a hand on the back of his neck and started to rub it while a drop of sweat fell from his brow, a look of embarrassment on his face. "Oh, hey, Winry," he replied, seemingly somewhat scared of her.

"Winry, it's not that big a deal-" said the boy in my wheelchair, but he was quickly interrupted by Winry, I believe that was her name.

"Of course it's a big deal, Al! You're blind and crippled in a wheelchair!"

"I believe that was my fault, Winry," said a familiar nonchalant tone of voice from behind us coming in the door.

Ed and myself turned around to see C.C. walk in with a navy blue turtle neck, a pair of holey blue jeans, and a red hat that allowed her long, green hair to flow out and around her face. On her feet were a pair of kaki Uggs, and she wore a pair of silver, looped earrings on her ears.

"I do apologize for leaving you alone here, Al. I had to go and get some dinner," she said, pulling out a box of pizza whose aroma filled the entire clubhouse as soon as she pulled it through the door.

Winry looked at her and suddenly calmed down a bit. "Oh."

"Now, who wants some?" asked C.C., placing it onto the table as she walked in and put her stuff down.

"I'll take a piece! I'm starved!" said Ed, eyes going wide to the point that they were as large as a couple of oranges that were painted to look like eyes and were placed into the socket. That's just how big they looked as he reached for a piece as C.C. opened the box.

"May I have one?" asked Al with an innocent smile on his face. Was I really like that, that innocent before I knew what all was really going on with the world, before I found the truth? It's no wonder Lelouch kept secrets like that from me, even though I did deserve to know. People don't wanna ruin something as innocent as a young child who's blind to the world around them, so is it really good to be blind in that way, or is it better to know the world around you so you can take care of yourself? For now, that question remains unanswered, but I should soon find out the whole truth.

Ed's POV:

I look over at my brother with pizza in his mouth, and I swear that I've never seen him look like this, so helpless and innocent. What is it really like to be in that state of mind, to live the way Nunnally currently lived and the way he is living now? It was then that I remembered the reason that we came back here in the first place.

I licked the string of cheese from the pizza off of my lip and looked over at Al. "Al, there's a reason that I'm here."

He moved his face over in my direction as if he were looking at me but couldn't because of his blindness. "What is it, Ed? Is something wrong? I can tell from the tone of your voice."

"No, nothing's wrong, Al. I just need to go away for a while," I said, looking at him with caring eyes as my heart dropped from his reactions, the innocence of it all.

"Where are you going? Why do you need to leave?"

"I need to fix some things that are going on," I said before looking up at Winry. "Winry will come over to take care and check up on you when Sayoko's not here, and I'll try to be back as soon as I can, though I'm not sure when that'll be."

He took a moment to take it all in while deep in thought, then he faced me again. "What is it that you need to fix?"

"A lot of things, Al. There are a lot of things that I need to fix," I replied.

"We'll make everything as it should be," Nunnally said from behind me.

It was then that Winry's face turned ghostly white while her eyes went wide and her expression full of fear. I don't think I've ever seen her look that scared, but it all passed within a moment before she just had the surprised look on her face and her color restored.

"Oh my God, I didn't realize that someone was in that thing!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth while she was still surprised.

I gave her a funny look. "You mean, you saw a suit of armor standing there and you didn't know that there was someone inside?"

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention! I was too busy yelling at you!" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so busy yelling at me and pay attention to your surroundings! God, Winry, someday you're gonna get yourself killed because you don't stop to see what's around you!"

"When did my life become involved in this conversation?"

"When I brought it in!"

"Guys, stop yelling!" yelled Nunnally to shut the two of us up. We both stopped and looked at her with anger in our eyes and expression, but not towards her. Yelling is pretty much one of our ways of competing. I don't know if the person she switched with is like this, but if not, Winry sure did keep her personality during the switch, along with her hard headedness. That can be a good or a bad thing, depending on the situation. When she's yelling and/or arguing with me, it's a bad thing because I normally explode in the end from her calling me short or something.

"Ed, we should probably leave soon. We have a boat to catch," said Nunnally, gesturing for us to head towards the door.

She was right. We needed to head out.

Winry's face changed automatically at the thought of us leaving. "Oh, you mean, you're leaving tonight?"

I looked over at Nunnally, and she nodded her head yes. "Yeah, I am. We have to leave tonight so that we can catch our boat."

"Where are you going?" asked Al with a concerned look on his face.

"Pendragon, back over at the homeland as the Britannians call it. To most, though, it's merely known as Britannia," I replied as my heart sunk down into my stomach from the pitiful look on Al's face. I couldn't help but be sweet towards him, even though I was nice to him before, but this was something different. He wasn't the same Alphonse, the same brother, that I had before, and I was going to make things right, starting with finding the Code Geass.

Omniscient POV:

Nunnally and Ed both left the clubhouse and were but a few feet out when C.C. came over behind us.

"You're welcome, Edward," she started. "I saved you right there from your friend's wrath."

Ed turned to face her and smiled a little bit at the memory. "Yeah, she may not have the normal mindset and memories as Winry, but she sure does have the same personality!"

"You will run into a few like that because the person that she switched with is Kallen Kouzuki, or to Nunnally she's known as Kallen Stadfeld. She seems like she's the sickly type around school, meek and weak, but it's really the complete opposite of what she really is. Kallen is really strong, determined, and hardheaded. When she sets her goals, she is more than determined to fulfill them," said C.C. nonchalantly.

"That sounds like Winry," Ed replied with satisfaction.

"When is our boat ride, C.C.?" asked Nunnally, getting to the point.

C.C. looked from Ed to Nunnally, and Ed turned to look at her as well, but it was C.C. that replied. "Your boat leaves tonight to go to the homeland. V.V. and I have only arranged your transportation to the homeland itself. You'll have to find your own way to Pendragon."

"Sounds good," said Ed. "Are you gonna lead the way, or are you just here to talk?"

"Talk and hand you your tickets," she said, holding out two tickets to get onto the boat.

Each of them took one. "Thanks," said Nunnally.

"Yeah, thanks," said Ed.

"Ed, something that I must speak about with you is your Geass. You have this power merely because you switched with someone who did. You had no choice in the matter, so let me say some things about it. Youe Geass is known as the Power of a King, a power that will never fail you, but it can be dangerous. You can manipulate the minds of people all around you, but along the way, the power could consume you. It changes people, as I have seen it do millions of times before."

"Thanks, C.C., but I'll be careful," he said, letting it go in one ear and out the other.

"Let you be warned," she said before turning back around to go into the clubhouse with Al and Winry.

TBC? Please Review!

-I need the voice of the people in this! I'm considering a NunnallyxxEd couple. It could determine the end of the series, though it won't come soon, but if I'm gonna make that couple, I can make it start to lead that way in earlier chappies. Please tell me your opinion through PM or reviewXDXD ~C.C.


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*Hey everyoneXDXD I'm really getting pumped about this story, and it's becoming one of my favorites to write, so I'm hoping that you're liking itXDXD

Chapter 8:

The two of them started to head towards the boat after they left the school. They now had their lives all sorted out, so they thought, but that's something to share later on in the story. Right now, lets focus on the two of them going on the boat.

Ed was happy to have his clothes back along with his red cape. Now he felt like he was his normal self again, minus the automail of course.

"Are you finished changing yet?" asked Nunnally from outside a public men's room. "It's getting dark out, and I'd kinda like to be over at the ship before the sun goes down."

"Yeah, I'm finished," he said, stretching his arms while he walked out of the men's room. "Why would it matter to you if it's dark or not when we get there, anyways? You're in a gigantic suit of armor. No one's gonna even try to pick a bone with you, seeing that there aren't any Alchemists around here."

"Yeah, but the boat leaves the dock an hour after dark, and I want to be there and get situated, make sure that we're on time," she replied in a completely normal tone.

"God, you sound like Winry; scared of the dark, except you have the ability to fight anything off," Ed retorted with a slight smile as he joked around. He couldn't help but slip out a slight chuckle afterwards.

Nunnally didn't like that comment one bit. "Well, I may be scared of the dark, but at least I'm not too short to reach the cabinet to grab a cup."

He was getting really tired of being called short. He wanted to have an outburst of anger as he clenched his fists and a vein popped out of his head, but he tried ever so desperately to restrain himself. He took a deep breath and tried to let it go, though there was still a quite a bit of anger in him. "You know, you should really quit calling me short," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, then, don't make fun of me and I won't make fun of you," she commented back.

Ed rolled his eyes as he knew this would be a fairly difficult trip, journey, adventure, or whatever you wanna call it.

They took a turn and started to walk around to the road and down to the docks, but something made Ed feel a bit on edge. He scanned around the surroundings and saw all of the people around him, minding their own business and doing what they either needed or wanted to do, such as getting drunk at a nearby bar, eating pizza at a Pizza Hut, clubbing, or even just walking around whether it's just to be out on a walk or they're going somewhere. Then, he spotted just what he was looking for. There was a man in a suit with a serious face, black hair that pointed towards the front, and narrowed eyes as he looked directly at Ed and Nunnally. He was decently muscular, but nothing like Armstrong, had a strong jaw, and seemed stiff even from a good distance away.

Ed stopped right in his tracks and looked at the strange man that was eyeing him. When Nunnally finally noticed that she was walking alone, she turned to look at Ed curiously as the two just glared at each other, though she didn't pick it up.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned as she tried to follow his eyes and see what it was that he was looking at, but didn't catch it in time.

"Nunnally, walk," he merely said, putting his hand on her back and pushing her forward gently.

Nunnally was only confused. "Why? Ed, what's wrong?"

"Just walk and do as I say," he said, feeling somewhat instinctive about it.

The strange man just stood up and started to nonchalantly follow them, eyes set of Ed. He started to walk at a pace as they did, but as they started to pick up pace, so did he. Ed looked back at him and noticed that he was following them, so he eagerly started to push the utterly confused Nunnally forward to go faster, and the man started to go faster as well.

Ed looked around to try and find a way to lose him, and saw a crowd at a club. He slightly grinned as he thought to himself 'there, that should lose him!', but then he looked over at Nunnally. She was too tall in her suit of armor.

'Crap!' he thought to himself. 'Well, I guess it's still worth a shot.'

"Nunnally, bend down and walk lower," he said as they got closer to the crowd. She eyed him curiously and suspiciously before looking back behind her. Ed stopped her before she got a chance to get a look. "No, don't look back!"

"Ed, what is going on?" she asked in a quiet, demanding tone.

Ed sighed then looked up at her. "We're being followed. Come on."

"Wait, who is it?" she asked as she grew more and more concerned.

"I don't know. Just walk low and try to make yourself seem unnoticeable."

She nodded, and started to walk down by bending her knees and getting low. Ed grabbed her metal wrists, which slipped around because his hands were sweating like crap, and he led her over into the crowd of the club, sneaking in around the guard.

When they walked in, there were flashing strobe lights all over the place, flashing pink, green, blue, then red in a never ending cycle. Everywhere, people were dancing and getting themselves drunk. Some were dancing on the table, some were hanging from the ceiling and holding onto the lights. It was a party gone wild. Nunnally only eye everything, wondering what the heck they were doing since she's never been exposed to partying like this, and Ed merely just ignored it and tried to find a way out through the back and not run into the man in the strange suit again.

Thing is, they already had.

Right behind them was the man in the suit that was for some strange reason following them, though Ed didn't yet notice him. He eyed the two of them with determination, as if he were going to do something to them.

It wasn't for long when he started to walk towards them, and that's when Ed noticed him, but tried to act as if he didn't for their sake.

"Nunnally, you have to use your Alchemy," said Ed, whispering to her nonchalantly.

She had never tried to use her Alchemy before and was scared to try. "But, I don't know how to-"

"You're gonna have to try and do as I say," he replied, glancing at him from the corner of his eye while Nunnally, well, if she had a heart in that suit of armor it would be racing from fear of messing up in her Alchemy.

He was walking closer to them while Ed gave her instruction on how to use the Alchemy and tried to have her ready enough to fight with it. Though Ed was fairly good at sparring, he needed the Alchemy distraction to cause an uproar among everyone in the club.

"NOW!" he yelled, and Nunnally attempted the Alchemy for the first time. Blue sparks flew around the area she was standing, and then a chunk of the floor started to rise up and go straight towards the man in the suit.

The entire club was in an uproar as he flew across the floor and over to the wall. He laid there for a moment, but not for long. He opened his eyes after a minute of laying there, then looked up, sat up, and stood up. He stretched, popped his neck and back, and then started to look around for Ed and Nunnally. The entire club was looking right at him, but he paid them no attention.

"Dude, are you alright?" asked one guy with a bottle of beer in his hand.

The man in the suit ignored him. He just kept on sweeping the room with his serious, beady little eyes.

"Dude, are you al-"

The man in the suit cut him off. He took him by the neck and placed him against the wall by the neck almost instantaneously and started to examine him up and down while he merely kicked and struggled against his tremendous strength, choking and gagging in need of air.

"You're clear," he said, dropping him on the spot without a care in the world, but when he turned to look for Nunnally and Ed, it was too late. They were out and gone.

Divider

"I was so scared!" Nunnally yelled as they ran away from the club.

"You're did great, Nunnally. We'll work more on it later," he said, panting as they ran towards the dock.

They stopped mid way, though, to see the boat, but there was a major problem. The boat was about to leave.

"Come on!" Nunnally urged as she was the first of the two to start running again, but Ed quickly caught up.

They reached the dock and the boat was only a few feet from reach, but was quickly moving. Ed jumped on before it got too far, but Nunnally played somewhat scared. She stood there and watched for a moment.

"Nunnally, jump before it's too late!" he yelled over to her, but she was still playing scared. She knew that she had to jump, though, so she closed her eyes and made a big leap over. Half of her metal foot was on the edge of the boat, but the other half was hanging off making her off balance.

"Whoa, whoa!" she said, trying to re-gain it with her arms out, but Ed grabbed her hands before she could fall over.

"I've got you, Nunnally," he said, taking a moment to make sure that he had her, then pulled her completely over to the ship, making her jump down and off of the railing.

They both took a deep breath and looked around at the cruise like ship, then glanced at each other with a look of relief and a smile.

"Whew, we made it," Ed declared, "and we got away from that man in the suit."

TBC? Please R&R!XD

-It'll explain the guy in the suit in the next chapter. I've got the layout already written, but it's a matter of me getting it into the computer and posted up. I hope that you all enjoyedXD Reviews are appreciatedXDXD ~C.C.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXDXD I hope that you're all enjoying the storyXDXD Please R&R!XDXD

Chapter 9:

The ship itself was large and grand, a cruise ship to be precise. It was heading to the Western Shores of Britannia (think present day Florida) around the Gulf Coast.

Ed and Nunnally started to walk around the ship when a guy came up to them, closing his phone and placing it in his pocket. He was in the same uniform that everyone working on the ship had, a tux with red instead of black with a striped neck tie. His hair was shaved in a buzz cut, his face was strong, but not too firm, and his shoulders were somewhat broad as was his chin. His eyes were small, but not as small as people make them out to be, and his hands were fairly large. Some would call them man hands, but that's kinda weird to say because all men's hands are man hands, if you get what I'm saying. His face was expressionless, his eyes were calm, and he seemed very well in control with himself rather than out to get them.

He looked over at the two of them while Ed started to get a bit defensive again in case they had to make a run for it, but before they had the chance, he came up to them and started to talk. "You two Edward Elric and Nunnally Lamprouge?" He asked in a formal tone that was somewhat nonchalant.

Ed and Nunnally looked at each other. "Yeah. Why, who are you?" asked Ed, unsure about a strange man getting up and talking to them like this.

He nodded and pulled out a key from his pocket. "I'll take you to your cabins down below," he said, twirling the key around his finger.

Ed glared at him for a moment out of pure suspicion. "How do we know that you'll take us to where you say you will?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I just got off of the phone with C.C. and she just instructed me to help you with anything you might need help with during your stay here," he commented while he threw the keys up in the air and caught them back in the palm of his hand.

Ed was about to say something else when he felt a cold, metallic hand on his shoulder. "Ed, don't be so hostile," said Nunnally in a calming voice.

He eyed the man again, then nodded and backed off. "Fine. Lead the way."

He led them down to the lower decks of the ship where there was a number of cabins. He eventually got to one that had the number 453 on there, and that's where they stopped. He took the keys and opened the door only to hold it open for Nunnally and Ed.

"Here you go," he said, formally. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"Wait, what should we call you?" asked Nunnally in her soft voice.

The man nodded before speaking. "Call me B.B. I'm an old friend of Miss C.C. and a member of the Immortal council. We've known each other for about two hundred years."

Nunnally and Ed both looked at him, shocked by the sound of that. "Uh, exactly how old are you?" asked Ed with a peculiar look on his face.

"I don't think we all need to know that, but we're immortals by the age that we became an immortal at. I have no idea how old she is," he replied as he started to shut the door behind him. "Good day." Then, he was gone.

Ed and Nunnally both looked around at the room. It was fairly small. Nothing like a suite at a hotel room, but it would have to do. There was a small closet by the corner, the walls and ceiling were pained white, and there was a bed stand with a lamp and clock on it right next to the queen sized bed. There was only one problem that they could detect that was worth complaining about.

There was only one bed.

The two looked at the single, queen sized bed and stared at each other. Were they suppose to share it? It doesn't matter if Nunnally's body is a suit of armor or not, she's still a girl and they were both thinking the same thing; awkward.

"Uh, Ed, there's-"

"In know," he said, looking down at the bed. He wanted to be nice and let her have the bed, but she was a suit of armor and wouldn't really have a need for it, so he was even more compromised on what to do. That was the only solution. One of them would end up on the floor.

Nunnally looked from him to the bed and back at the bed. "What are we gonna do about it? Will I need to take the floor?"

Ed looked over at her, getting out of his train of thought, and tried to figure out what to do. "I'm not sure," he replied. "I feel like I should take the floor and let you have the bed."

"But, I don't really have a need for comfort when I'm metallic. I can't really feel anything," she replied, which is just what Ed was thinking.

"Yeah, but still," he replied. He really did want that bed. It looked nice and comfortable.

Then, an idea came up in Nunnally's head. "Hey, why don't we take turns? I'll take it one night, and you can take it the next. It's only fair," she replied.

Ed considered it for a moment and smiled at the idea. That way he could get the bed one night and then still be nice another.

"Alright, I'm in for that," he said with a smile on his face. "Who gets it first?"

"Lets flip a coin," said Nunnally as she walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a quarter. "Call it."

"Heads. That's my lucky one," he said as she flipped it into the air and let it fall to the ground, landing on tails.

"My bed tonight," she said, jumping onto the bed, placing her hands behind her head, and relaxing for the first time since she had been changed into a soul in a suit of armor.

"Ha, no fair!" said Ed with a joking grin.

"Well, you can sit on it until I go to bed," she replied, patting a spot next to the edge of the bed.

He nodded and made himself comfortable. "Now, we need to figure out who that was who was chasing after us. Did you know him?" asked Ed, looking curiously over at Nunnally.

"No. Never before in my life, but then again, I know a lot of people that I've never seen. I would have known if I knew him of I'd only heard him talk," she replied as she tried to remember if he'd talked at all during the whole thing.

"Hm. I've never seen him before, either," he said, taking a moment to think it through.

Nunnally was trying oh so hard to remember, but she just couldn't. She was too freaked out and she was caught up in trying Alchemy for the first time.

Then, Nunnally heard a cell phone ring and looked around to find where it was coming from.

"What the heck is that?" asked Ed as it went off. "It sounds like a bomb!"

"No, Ed, it's just a cell phone," Nunnally assured. "I think that it's coming from your pocket."

Ed looked down at his clothes, then looked through his pockets and found a flip phone inside with the caller ID C.C. on the front.

"Ed, it's C.C.! Give it to me!" said Nunnally frantically.

Ed had no idea what to do with it, so he just handed it to her as he was commanded, and she flipped it open and started to talk. "Hello, C.C.?"

"Nunnally, are you two on the boat?" asked C.C. nonchalantly over the phone.

"Yeah, we're both in our room, and we have some questions to ask you," she replied.

There was a moment of silence while C.C. took a moment to think. "Put it on speaker."

She did, pressing the middle button. "You're on," she said, setting it on the bed in between her and Edward.

"Now, what is it that you needed to ask?" she asked in her normal nonchalant, formal tone.

"How about explaining the freak-stalker that came after us while we were on our way to the ship?" asked Ed, building up his temper.

C.C. was silent.

"Well?" he said again.

"Ed, shut up!" yelled Nunnally. "You need to stop being so quick to anger!"

"Well, I'm sorry that it's how I am!" he said, clenching his fists, but realized that she was right. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Alright, I'm sorry. Can you please explain?"

C.C. nodded over the phone, but of course they didn't see it, her being on the phone with them in all. "I was afraid of this. I spoke with V.V. after the incident at the school-"

"What happened?" asked Nunnally, cutting her off as she was scared for her friends.

"It's the breakers," she said.

There was a moment of silence while Ed and Nunnally were utterly confused. Breaker? What was a breaker? What happened at the school? Was everyone alright?

"Uh, can you clarify?" asked Nunnally, confused.

"Oh, right. I have to remember that the both of you are new to this. A Breaker is similar to an antibody. When your body gets a disease, it send out antibodies to find and correct the problem. Well, Breakers are the antibodies for the Collective Unconscious. When there's a problem, they go out and try to fix it. The thing is, the rip is the problem, and they don't know how to fix it, so their way of eliminating the problem is to eliminate the effect of the problem, which is the people who have been switched," she explained.

"Hm, like a person trying to get rid of the symptoms instead of the problem causing the symptoms," Ed muttered out with his hand on his chin while he thought about it, taking it all in.

"Precicely," C.C. replied. "It's just like that, which means that as long as the rip is open and is growing, you two are in even more danger with this mission than we could have ever imagined."

TBC? Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD I don't have much of a note this time, but thanks to all of those who are giving support to the storyXDXD Please keep it up!XD

Chapter 10:

Ed's POV:

Great, now we're being told that we were sent on a death mission that we really don't have a choice on whether or not we go, because either way we're screwed. If we stay in the positions we were in, we ahve a chance of getting caught and killed. If we travel, we still have a chance of getting caught and killed. It seems like no matter what road we take we're on our way to death. The only bright side of death is the chance of seeing Mom again, just in case I'm wrong about there not being much of an afterlife.

Nirvana, Heaven, Hell, whatever you believe is really out there. To me, it's nothing but a bunch of nonsense, but I do believe in a Hell. Hu, it's kinda sad that out of all of those I believe in the bad one. The rest, I'm not so sure, but I know that Hell exists because I've seen the effects of it. You could say that I've already been through Hell and back, that is, if you know the story of me and my brother.

That makes me wonder about Nunnally and her brother, Lelouch. That is his name, right? Well, I'm gonna say that it is. Anyways, I see the way that she acts about her brother. I never knew how she turned up blind or crippled, and she acts like she's been so guarded by her brother. I don't know if that's because they have something to hide from or if he's just being the typical over protective brother, but in my mind, there's a reason that the two of us ended up paired together like this. The question is why, and I felt that I needed to find that out.

Nunnally and I had ordered in room service for dinner, and I decided to bring up the topic while we were waiting. I glanced over her way with the seriousness in my eyes and hoped that she wouldn't make a comment about me being short. "So, Nunnally, what's the deal with you and your brother. Lelouch, right?"

She turned and looked at me with surprise, then looked off to the distance. "Oh, yeah. That's him. Lelouch. Why do you ask?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes (well, the eyes that she had in a suit of armor that Al had once had, that is).

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean, we're gonna be traveling together. You never know what could happen. I might as well know because any secret might come out with all of this collective unconscious crap going on," I replied.

She started to look serious. "Well, you guessed right. Lelouch and I have our own share of secrets, and I guess it wouldn't really matter if you knew since you're not even from my world, but I need a trade off."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. "A trade off? What would you want back, a five?"

"I'm being serious, Ed," she said firmly with a glare. "If I'm gonna tell you what I've got to hide, you tell me yours. Your secret, that is. Everyone has a major secret that could define them, that could control them, and if I'm about to tell you mine, I need to know yours."

I sighed as I thought about it for a moment, trying not to remember, but it was something that was drilled into my head, a memory that I couldn't forget no matter how much I tried. The thing is, I knew that if I forgot that I wouldn't have a drive to be what I am today, that I would wonder why I have (had, anyways) automail and why Al lived in a suit of armor (well, until the switch, that is).

I sighed, then looked seriously up at Nunnally. "Alright. It's a deal."

She nodded, and then looked down at the ground before she began to speak. "It was several years ago. Lelouch and I were living back at the homeland, Pendragon, Britannia," she started. "Lelouch and I lived as royalty. That's part one of it all. My name's not really Lamprouge. It's Nunnally vi Britannia, Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and daughter of Lady Marianne and Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

My eyes went wide at that statement and my mouth went wide open. I didn't know what to say to that. "You're royalty?" I said in amazement.

She nodded. "But that's only the beginning of my story. It was when we were little that I witnessed my own mother die with her arms around me, murdered by...well, I don't even know. Lelouch hasn't been the same since."

Her mother died. Just like mine. We were both without a mother at a young age. My heart sank at the thought of that, along with the memory of my mother. "How did Lelouch change?" I asked.

"It wasn't just Lelouch," she replied. "It was both of us. I tried to look at the world in a view that I wanted to believe, and soon that's how I saw it. Soon, the happy place that I wanted my world to be was a reality because I was protected from what it really was. I tried not to think of my mother, my father, and the way I use to live life. I truly became Nunnally Lamprouge, a school girl at the Ashford Academy who lived in a clubhouse with her older brother, Lelouch. The whole incident traumatized me, making me loose my ability to see and to walk. I've been in a wheelchair and without sight ever since, that is, until this whole thing happened. It's opened my eyes in more ways than one. It's made me realize that I can't avoid the truth about what the world really is anymore and that if I truly wanna live in a world the way that I was that I have to go out there and make the change myself.

"Lelouch, on the other hand, changed in a different way. He did anything but ignore the world. He paid more attention to it. He was cautious of everthing, like a deer in the season or a scared dog that had been abused. He had forgotten how to treasure life the way that it should be treasured, how to enjoy it. He forgot how to love the world after that because it became his enemy, and I don't think that meeting with my father really helped that cause much."

"What happened with your father?" I asked, trying to stall from having to tell my own story.

"Hm. You ask a lot of questions, you know?" she replied with a slight laugh.

"Well, I wanna get the whole story," I replied, grinning a bit, but I didn't really see her grin back. This was something that neither of us really wanted to do, tell our stories, but we knew that it would be better if we both knew.

"Lelouch went and talked to my father, and the end result was that the two of us were both sent to Japan, or Area 11 as it's known now. We've been there ever since, but when he sent us, he was about to start a war with Japan. We were practically sent over there as hostages to live with the Prime Minister's family. That's where we met our friend, Suzaku Kururugi, the Prime Minister's son. He was great to us, and we'll never forget him. Lelouch eventually even came to like and trust him, which really said something. He'd really become a person who had made the world his enemy along with everyone and everything in it."

"Is that it?" I asked, looking over at her.

She nodded. "Yep. That's it. Now, it-"

"Room service," said a voice from behind the door with a knock. We'd both jerked our heads when we heard that and were relieved when we heard who it really was.

"Well, I guess it can wait," I said, thankful for the stall. "I'm pretty hungry."

"I can't eat in this suit of armor," Nunnally replied.

"Yeah, well I need to eat before I starve to death!" I replied as I got up and walked over to the door and let them in.

They came in with a tray and sat it on out nightstand only to walk off without another word.

Divider

Omniscient POV:

Ed ate his food and was glad when he did. He hadn't really had crab in a long while, yet alone a fantastic desert as chocolate lava cake. He was in heaven in the middle of a nightmare for those few moments.

"Ah, man, that was good!" he exclaimed as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin, while Nunnally grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

"I'm gonna watch the news since you've been stuffing your mouth full of cake and crab," she said, a bit irritated.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Nothing," she replied back while the news lady started to talk.

"People all across the World are talking about Princess Euphemia's Special Administrative Zone of Japan. People question her motives, her idea, and her reasoning for coming up with such a plan," she said on the TV.

"Special Zone? What's that?" asked Ed curiously.

"Hang on and listen to the story. Then I'll explain," she replied, eyes glued on the screen.

She continued to talk. "We got on official statement from both Viceroy and Princess Cornelia li Britannia and her brother, Prince Schnizel el Britannia."

Then, it went onto a video interview of Schnizel. "Euphie brought this idea up to me, and I was completely for it. Though I may not approve of her motive, I thought that it was a wonderful idea, a way to show the Japanese and the World that we don't come as a tyrant but to try and get along with our conquered countries, to show that we do care."

"And what to you believe that her motive is?" asked the reporter from behind the camera as she held out the mic.

He smiled a slight smile and chuckled a bit. "What more than the fact that she's in love with her Knight? Love will make you do crazy things, and she has the power to as Sub Viceroy."

The screen showed people in Area 11 coming over to sign up for the Zone while she spoke again. "People have questioned the idea of having an 11 as a Knight, but Euphemia has seen nothing wrong with it. She one day declared that it was her choice, and the only reason people question it was because of his race, and that it shouldn't matter if he was a Japanese or a Britannian, but that he was a good person and that he had the skills as a Knightmare Pilot and a Knight.

"Viceroy Cornelia, on the other hand, thinks differently from her younger sister," they said as it showed a video of Princess Cornelia, and then showed an interview.

"I, honestly, am against this Special Zone. I think that it gives the Japanese a chance to think that if they can become free in this Zone that they should have the ability to take back their country and send us back into a War, one that I don't want to fight but will if needed.

"I also disagree with having an eleven as a Knight, but she has the right as a member of the royal family to choose whoever she wishes as her own personal Knight. I can't go against it."

"Are those people your siblings?" asked Ed, looking over at Cornelia on the screen.

"Yes. I'm not sure if I'm proud of it or not, though. Euphemia yes, but Cornelia has always been kinda racist," she replied.

"Another question," said the TV reporter, "is whether or not the well known Zero of the Black Knights," she said with a picture of him on the screen, "will come to support the Zone with the Royal family. He hasn't made an appearance in quite a while."

"Who are Zero and the Black Knights?" Ed asked again.

Nunnally sighed because she knew that she would have to explain all of it to him. "You don't need to know right this moment, but I'll tell you later. You might need to know it then."

TBC? Please R&R!

-I know, not much happened in this chappie, but some better stuff is soon to comeXDXD ~C.C.


	11. Chapter 11

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD Hows it goin? Well, I'm gonna take a turn here in the story. I know that it's mostly been following what's been going on with Nunnally and Ed, but I've decided that in order for you to get the full picture that I would go back to the Ashford Academy for a chappie or so, so that you can all see what's going on with Al and Winry as well. I should be going over to Lelouch and Mustang as well(remember when Scar attacked? Well, there were some harmful effects of that!). I know, this note is long and rambling, but I'm done now. Enjoy!

Chapter 11:

C.C. walked into the classroom wearing the ridiculously short skirt that is worn by all of the girls that were students of the Ashford Academy. Her hair was down like always, hanging around the shape of her face, and her eyes and face were as nonchalant as always. The thing is, now she looked around at the school and its students with a new perspective.

"Well, Lelouch," she mumbled to herself so low that no one could hear her, "you're not here to boss me around anymore, so now I have to help these people out the best way that I can. Hm. You never did want me to come to the school, for some odd reason, but now it's for a good reason."

Then, the bell rang, and all of the students, including C.C., sat down, and you'll never believe who sat next to her.

Winry, with her long, blond hair and large blue eyes, sat over next to her. She looked over at C.C. and smiled. C.C. only acknowledged her presence with a nod of the head and a quiet hello that only the two of them could hear.

"I didn't know that you were a student here," said Winry with a slight smile.

"Alright, class," said the teacher, Mr. Chan. "It's about time to start, but first, I would like to introduce two new students here in our class."

'Two new students?' thought C.C., confused, emphasizing 'two.'

"I would like to introduce Liz Green," he said, gesturing towards C.C., "and Kale Karson," he said, gesturing towards a boy with sunglasses to cover his eyes, dark skin, and short cut, dark hair that was too short to even go down and around his face. If you would like me to fins someone to compare it to, I would think of Tamaki without a headband and not so high up on his forehead. It kinda stuck out forward like an awning for his face, and it was shaved all the way up to the ear all around his head with that border line. Where it was not shaved, it was still short. His body structure was muscular, but lean. His fingers were long and slim, his jaw line sharp and wide, and his face was without expression.

"Would you please both stand?" asked Mr. Chan.

They both stood up, and C.C. didn't even have to guess about what he was. It was quite obvious with his nonchalant expression and the 'coincidence' of them both being new students at the school that he was indeed a breaker, though not the same one that she had seen earlier.

FLASHBACK:

C.C. was about to walk out of the clubhouse to let Al and Winry be when she saw a face in the window, looking in on them. It was definitely strange to the average person, but an Immortal, whether you're a Code or a Code Geass, could spot a Breaker from a mile away.

She only looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was doing here, when he turned and went towards the door, but she beat him to it. She went out the door and silently closed it behind her.

"What would a Breaker be doing here?" she asked it.

The Breaker, in its robotic movement, looked directly into her eyes, as if she were being examined.

"Immortal C.C., Code. Previous Geass Ability: To make others love her. Contractors: 24. Current Contractor: Lelouch vi Britannia. Wish: To die," said the Breaker, now looking past her.

"I don't need to know my current information. I need to know what you're doing here," she replied, looking at it demandingly, but then she sighed and remembered how an Immortal is to use a Breaker. "State your mission," she said, looking it in the eyes yet again.

"Mission: to eliminate the problem at hand. Problems within the Collective Unconscious must be eliminated. I've been sent after a list for the Area 11 Ashford Academy by first name only: Winry, Alphonse, Edward, Nunnally, Heather, Wendy, Jackie,"

As the Breaker continued with its list of people, most of which are irrelevant to her and the people that she knows, the only two that stuck in her head were Alphonse and Winry. She now had a job on her hand.

When it finally stopped, it stood there, stiff and like a statue, she took a minute to think about what she was going to do, but she knew exactly what she needed to do. The question is, what would happen when the next one comes.

"Terminate mission," she said, looking into its eyes yet again.

"Terminating mission," it said, and after about five seconds of terminating the mission within its brain, it turned around and walked away.

C.C. was now worried of what would become of Al and Winry. She turned around and looked into the window to see them both on the couch, Winry watching the TV while Al was merely listening.

PRESENT:

C.C. glared over at Kale, the Breaker disguising itself as a student there at the school, and it only looked forward at the teacher until it picked up with its tracker that she was a Code. Right then, it turned over and looked at her with absolutely no expression. Only a blank stare through his sunglasses.

Then, they both sat down so that Mr. Chan could start the class.

Divider

C.C. stayed with Winry the whole day, pretty much dedicated to becoming her new 'best friend'. She was somewhat appalled at the idea, but she knew that it might be the only way to keep her safe.

She walked around the cafeteria with her lunch tray in hand and looked around for Winry. When she finally saw her, she was sitting with Nina, Rivals, Shirley, and Milly, and they were all laughing and hanging out like normal teenagers at a lunch table. She walked over to them and nonchalantly sat next to Winry, who looked up at her with a slight smile while she sat down.

"Hey, Liz, how well do you know Ed and Al?" asked Winry, looking over at her curiously.

Rivals and the others looked over at them curiously, wondering how she could possibly know the new student, everyone but Rivals, that is, who only smiled at them.

C.C. shrugged. "I know them better than some, I guess," she replied, looking down at her lunch as she picked up her piece of pizza.

"How well?" asked Shirley, jumping up at the sound of that.

C.C. looked up at her with her no-care expression and took another bite of pizza. "Better than any of you, I would say."

(Hey: I've considered both the Ed/Nunna and the Ed/Shirley couple, but the main reason that I've even thought of that is because since Ed is in Lelouch's place, guess who's in love with Ed? Yeah, you guessed right, though I made it kinda obvious. Just thought I'd share that. On with the story:)

"What's your name?" asked Rivals, eyeing her curiously.

She glanced up at him, but then looked back down at her pizza as if he were nothing. "Liz," she replied, eating her pizza.

"Well, Liz, you're one of the new students, aren't you?"

"Well, of course she is!" said Shirley. "She wouldn't be here is she weren't!"

"Hm, well, she's not the only new student! There was that guy, Kale, as well, and he's coming over to sit with us!" he said, all excited like a little school boy who was ready to see his puppy after he gets off the bus. The thing is, in this situation, Kale was his little puppy, and this puppy wasn't really expecting to get pet.

C.C. immediately jumped at the thought of that and went up and looked to see Kale walking up behind Rivals with no lunch tray. She only glared at him, and he still only had that blank look in his face and his eye that suggested that he was a lifeless, soulless being.

During the whole lunch, C.C. kept a careful eye on Kale, checking every detail from the distance she was at, and something she was able to detect was a knife in his pocket, something she believed was to be used to kill Winry and Al.

Winry seemed clueless at the danger she was in, but C.C. was well aware and ready to take necessary action.

Later that day, after she's warned Ed and Nunnally about the Breakers, she saw Winry walking over towards the clubhouse where Al would be, and close behind was Kale, blade in hand. She decided to follow from a distance and to go up to him at just the right moment to shut him down.

She went in, and that's when she was going to cut him off and stop him, but she was too late. He went in right behind her, and C.C. ended up following in as well to see Winry standing in the kitchen with Al, stunned and confused, and C.C. with a glare on him that suggested exactly what you would think; that she was about to kick some butt.

TBC? Please R&R!XD


	12. Chapter 12

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD Sorry for the late updatesDX I've been busy, and I was away this past weekend, so I couldn't work then, either, but I did make two awesome new friendsXD I'll stop ranting and continue on with the next chappie, so enjoy!XD

Chapter 12:

Kale, the Breaker, hadn't noticed that C.C. was standing behind her, but he was sensing the presence of a Code nearby. He turned around to see C.C. glaring at him.

Winry was confused as she was over by Al, holding him around her arms while he was still sitting in his (Nunnally's) wheelchair. She glanced back and forth from C.C. to the Breaker with her heart pumping and eyes wide with fear.

"Winry, what-"

"Shh," Winry said, interrupting Al soothingly. He didn't say anything more.

C.C. looked over at Kale and then over at Winry, but that's when the Breaker came over and tried to hit her with his knife. It barely sliced her arm, leaving it gashing as an open wound.

"Liz!" yelled Winry, but C.C. did not fall to the ground. She ripped off part of her sleeve and wrapped it to keep the blood from getting all over the place and went over to attack Kale just the same with a knife that was only laying around the table. She didn't even show any sign of real pain, but the thing is that it had already started healing.

She ran at him, jumping off of the wall and landing right on top of Kale as she threw a knife into the bottom of his neck. Winry had shielded her eyes when she saw that she was gonna attack him with a knife, but really, there wasn't any blood. Instead, an oozing slime of some sort came rolling out of his wound as he fell to the ground. Electric sparks were flying within him, and you could only see them within the hole that C.C. made. Along with all of the ooze falling out, he was going crazy like a computer going overboard. He was shaking with some type of whiplash and then just completely stopped.

When there was no more movement or sound that signaled that he might be alive, Winry turned her head to see the scene. She gazed curiously over at the slimy ooze that had fallen out of his neck, then looked up at C.C. with her bandaged(with her school uniform shirt), bloody wound, the knife in her hand, and the scratch on her cheek where he had tried again and failed.

There was only pure fear in Winry's eyes now. "What the-..."

"It's alright, Winry," she said, coming over to her and Al.

"Winry, what's going on? Who's there with you?" asked Al, still unsure about what's been going on.

"I'm not sure what's happening, Al," said Winry after a moment of hesitation. She looked up at C.C. "Do you?"

C.C. sighed, then looked out the window and the rain that fell. It was calming enough to lull them into a moment of stillness to the point that it wasn't awkward. C.C. eventually stopped and looked back at Winry and Al, though, so that they could move on with reality. "I don't even completely know what all is going on, but I can tell you what all I do know. You might not believe me, though, especially with your current memories."

Winry stopped looking and listening to the rain as well and listened to what C.C. had to say. "Nothing could be as crazy as a guy coming in with a blade and trying to kill us."

It was then that she glanced back over at the Breaker body and curiously looked over at the ooze that had been falling out, but was disgusted about it and looked back over at the rain as it lulled her back into another world for a moment. She had thought about asking about why ooze was falling out instead of blood, but then she remembered that she really didn't wanna know. It was nauseating.

"It might take an extra leap of faith, though, Winry," said C.C., snapping her back out of the trance.

Al had fallen asleep from the sound of the rain, and she looked down at him with caring eyes. "I'm willing to do so if it's the truth. Some people aren't willing to take that leap of faith, and most of the time it's those people that don't get anything in life. If you take a risk, take that leap of faith, then you always go back and look, asking yourself what would have happened if you'd taken that chance. That applies here as well. You say that I might not believe you, but if I don't, I'll look back and wonder what could have been if I did. I don't know what the future would hold with what you have to tell me, but something in me says that I need to at least give you a chance."

C.C. nodded as she took in all that was just said. "Then where shall I begin?"

Divider

Lelouch was back at the world of Alchemists where Colonel Mustang was in the hospital from damage he'd received from the battle they'd had with Scar. Lelouch was sitting outside of his room, hand in his hands as he thought about everything. Yet, something didn't seem right to him. He knew that something was up, and it seemed almost like a dream. He was seeing images of a mask, a pointed mask with a strange symbol. Then, a cape. He saw a cape that went with the mask. There were two symbols stuck in his head aside from the mask and the cape, and he had no idea where kit had come from. It was bugging him. It was driving him insane. It was like these images were drilled into his brain. It was almost like a memory that he couldn't remember.

The sound of footsteps and a door opening snapped him out of his train of thought. He jerked up his head at the sound, and looked up to see Riza looking over at him with a concerned look on her face.

"How's he doing?" asked Lelouch, standing up as he tried his hardest not to think about the unknown images.

Riza sighed and turned her eyes to the floor. "It doesn't look good, but anything could happen. He wants to see you."

He was a bit surprised, but he nodded and went in anyways. He walked in slowly and saw the Colonel injured on his bed, and yet he managed a smile in the midst of all of the concern of the room. Lelouch couldn't help but wonder how he was able to do so with all of this, but he smiled back as he tried to be hopeful.

"Lelouch, where's Nunnally?" asked Roy, looking up at him.

"She left. She said that she had some stuff that she needed to take care of. She said that it was her turn to take care of me," he replied, thinking about the words that she had said and the sight of her being with the boy with the blond braid.

Mustang narrowed his eyes as he thought about that. "What?"

"I don't know, either, but she wouldn't just run off for no reason. She has something that she needs to accomplish, and I trust her to do it and come back," he said. He trusted her, yeah, but he still didn't really understand. He still worried about her, the little sister that he's always been around to protect.

"Are we talking about the same girl that was talking about being a different person, about being blind and crippled before she woke up?" asked Mustang, sitting up and looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch's heart sank as he realized that he was right. She was talking nonsense before, and he'd just let her run off with some guy that he didn't even know. He was scared for her now. He felt that she might be in danger.

That's when the ingrained images in his head started to show up again. He started to rub his temples. It was starting to give him a headache.

"What's wrong, Fullmetal?" he asked. "I don't wanna have to pull up an extra bed next to me to get you treated as well."

Lelouch slightly smiled at that, and then tried to avoid the images, the symbols, whatever they were.

The Colonel looked down ay the ground, then looked back up at Lelouch with seriousness in his expression. "You need to go find her, Lelouch. She couldn't be far. Go get her and bring her back to safety."

Lelouch jerked his head back up at that and was surprised. He knew that he probably should go and get her, but he also felt that he shouldn't. Something was going on within him, a battle that wasn't able to make itself known anywhere but within his head and his own thoughts. Though he was unsure, he nodded. "I'll find her, and I'll bring her back," he said, getting up, "but you need to get better as well."

Mustang laughed a bit and nodded his head. "I will."

Divider

Ed and Nunnally were both getting restless. They'd watched more TV than either of them could handle, so they'd resolved to playing cards for a while. It was Ed that finally grew tired of it.

"Alright, that's it," he said, throwing down the cards as he got up and off of the bed. "I'm gonna go and check out the ship."

Nunnally looked up at him. "Are you sure that's a great idea?" asked Nunnally, unsure. "I mean, what if another Breaker's on the ship? They could try to kill you."

"I think that I'm willing to take that chance," he said, stretching his arms. He still wasn't entirely use to the idea of having his real arm back and not being able to do Alchemy, however that's possible. He hoped that he wound find someone from his world to help him out if he got the chance.

He walked out the door with a 'see ya' to Nunnally, and she just said 'bye' with a concerned tone, though he didn't really seem to care.

He walked onto the upper deck of the ship where there was a bar, a food stand for Pizza Hut, and a swimming pool. He was starting to wish that he had his swim trunks, but since he didn't have any he went over to the pizza hut to pick up a small pizza and a coke.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a guy nearby. "I'd know your face from anywhere, though we don't actually know each other."

Ed looked up to see a guy with short, dark hair and blue eyes. His skin was fairly pale, he was lean, and his face was skinny. Probably anorexic, but he couldn't be sure. There wasn't much to him, though. He wore the typical vacation clothing, a flowered, collard t-shirt, shorts, and a straw hat that had sunglasses on top.

Ed raised an eyebrow to him at the sight of the stranger. "Uh, yeah, I'm afraid that I don't know you."

"Like I said," he said, grinning, "you don't know me, but anyone from our world known who the Fullmetal Alchemist is. I've seen you in action, and you're pretty good. I may not look like my normal self, but the fact that you're here proves that I'm not going crazy. I'm a metro cop over at Central. Name's Jim," he said, handing out a hand to shake.

Ed hesitated, but he took it and shook it. "So, you're obviously one of those who still has their memories from our world," said Ed, looking out onto the pool where people were swimming with little kids and making out under the slide.

"Yep, and I'm glad that you're not one of the people I know who looked at me and were like 'who the heck are you?' when I knew them from work or from High School. Man, the times have changed," he said, leaning back towards the counter as he took a drink of water. "Do you know anything about how any of this happened?"

"A little," said Ed. "There's this thing called the Collective Unconscious, and I'm not gonna go all into it, but to sum up the story, there's a rip in it that's causing everything like this to go wrong. I'd look out if I were you, though. There are these things called Breakers that are going out to kill anyone that has been effected by the rip."

"Ouch," he said, setting his cup down. "Yeah, I had this guy on the ship tell me. There was one here not too long ago that tried to kill me, but this guy, I think his name was B.B., but he kicked his butt for me. It's kinda like a robot in some ways if you ask me."

"Yeah, I know, but something's going terribly wrong within this Collective Unconscious because a rip in something like this doesn't just show up. I believe that something caused it."

Jim was silent for a moment while he took time to think about that. "I think that I heard from somewhere that there's a guardian of the Collective Unconscious, someone who keeps it regulated. They're kinda like a god, though many people think of the Collective Unconscious as a god, it's not. It's just there. It's the center of the Universe, what keeps it ticking."

"So, there's someone that's suppose to be regulating it, like a keeper?" asked Ed, clarifying.

"Yeah. I guess you could call them the Keeper of the Collective Unconscious. Anyways, either she's really screwing with the universe, or something or someone has gotten by her and is doing things that they shouldn't."

Ed took a moment to think about that, then it seemed like history was repeating itself for a moment. He saw an emotionless being from across the way, staring at him. Her expression was like that of a statue, frozen and unmoving. Her red, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a bakini.

Things were about to get interesting.

TBC? Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD I'm sooooo sorry for all of the late updates, but thinks are getting really chaotic over outside and even on the computer(I've started so many stories that I don't know what to do with all of them! I need to finish some of them! Gah! The worst/best part is that I've got more and more ideas that keep pouring out, but I'm having enough trouble as it is to manage all of the ones that I've got, but to tell you the truth, this is my fav one to write so farXDXD) Anyways, I'll start my rant and let you read the next chappieXDXD

Chapter 13:

Ed could only glare at the suspicious woman from across the pool who stared at him, frozen like a statue.

Jim noticed that he was glaring somewhere, and looked over in that direction. "What's wrong. Ed?" he asked, sipping the drink that he had as he looked over at Ed.

"Hm, I'm not sure yet, but something tells me that we're about to have something interesting happen," he replied, stretching while he continued to glare at the supposed Breaker.

Jim was confused for a moment, but when he saw that Ed was glaring at a woman he could only smile. "I think that she's too old for you. Aren't you, like, fourteen?"

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not looking at her in that sort of way. You've faced some Breakers, right? Look at her. She's frozen like a statue. She's unmoving, and she's staring right at us," he said, looking over at Jim and then back at the red-head Breaker.

Jim took a second look and realized that he was right. His eyes started to widen and he grew somewhat scared at the thought of facing another one. Ed, on the other hand, was prepared for a fight, though he had not a clue where the fight would lead.

The Breaker then stood up and started to walk over their way, eyes directly on Ed as she walked arounf just about every obstacle possible on a cruise ship.

"Ah, great-here she comes!" said Ed in an annoyed tone, tugging on Jim's shoulder as he eyed it for a moment more and then looked away as they started to go in the opposite direction.

The thing is, the Breaker was too quick for them. She saw that they were avoiding her, and she started to gain to the point that she was there and ahead of them before they could say 'Oh, crap!'

Ed was shocked by the speed that she used as she was able to get in front of them, but he had no time to be surprised because she was attacking as soon as she reached them. He could barely retaliate. It was lucky that her first shot for him was a miss because he would have been a dead mad had it been a few inches closer to his head.

"What the-"

Again, no time to say anything or to even really think. She started to strike again, and this time it would have hit him if Jim hadn't gotten in the way of the attack with his Alchemy. He'd shot a spear at her by making one with the railings on the ship. People, of course, stopped to stare, but it got her out of the way. The sad thing is, that attack did nothing but injure her. She pulled it out of her side and only glared for a moment with the goop-covered spear laid on the floor.

"What do we do now?" asked Jim as he pulled Ed up, keeping his eyes on the Breaker.

"RUN!" yelled Ed as he started to run without really thinking, a way he would have to learn to fight if he were gonna battle against Breakers as fast as she was.

Her expression stayed frozen as they started to run, but she started to only chase again, gaining and gaining as their hearts pounded hard and their breath fell heavy. Jim soon turned to see how far away she was from them and found her but a foot from where he was.

"Ed, she's gaining!" he yelled.

What happened next is almost indescribable, but I'll explain and describe as best as I can. It was almost as if a burst of energy was moving through the universe all at once, changing and moving things from their rightful places. For a moment, a single moment, everything was frozen, everyone's minds were shut down, and things were different as soon as they wake up from whatever this was that was happening. The World was now different. The world was tampered with. It was something completely unnatural. It was a strange sensation.

When they woke up, the Breaker was the same, but Jim and Ed were different. Jim stood in his place, wondering what the heck was going on, but the Breaker caught him in his confused state and killed him on the spot. Ed kept on running and had no time to process the thoughts, memories, and ideas that were running through his head. His eyes were large, his head full, as if it were all being poured into him at once. It hurt like crap.

The Breaker came over to attack him, and he was able to stop her, though, with something that he's missed ever so terribly. Blue sparks went around his hands as he collapsed them together, and he mad made a sword that he struck right through her chest, stopping her. They were both stopped with the sword through her, and after a moment, he threw her over the railing of the ship while sparks flew around the water and she began to slowly sink.

Ed was relieved by the idea of being able to take a breath, but he still had to process everything that had just happened. He looked down at his hands, and saw that he still had his flesh arm, but found it strange as he realized with a smile on his face that he remembered how to use his Alchemy again. He was able to celebrate about that for a moment, but then he looked around at the damage from what had just occurred. Jim was on the ground, his throat sliced and blood all over the floor. Wood was broken and damaged from the Alchemy that was used and from just the fight itself. Not only that but there was the goopy ooze that fell out of the Breaker that is supposedly like the blood of a Breaker. the floor was also pretty damaged from the Alchemy use and the bodily liquids that were spilled all over it. To top it all off, people were staring. They were bewildered, some with confusion and some with shock and terror. Either way, most of them had their mouths wide open and their eyes as wide as a couple of oranges. Ed was now scared of what the consequences of this might be.

"Edward!" yelled a familiar, innocent voice of what he would only recognize as Nunnally. He turned his head to see her by the steps, but it wasn't the Nunnally he'd seen. There was no sign of a suit of armor. There was no sign of what he would normally see as Alphonse. All that stood before him was a thin girl with long, wavy, light brown hair, large violet eyes, and an expression that was full of concern and shock. Concern from the fact that something, they don't know what, but something had happened to change all of this and shock from the scene before her.

"Nunnally, is that you?" he said, narrowing his eyes to look at her.

She nodded her head as she walked over and his eyes widened in surprise. "But, what about the suit of armor?"

"I don't know! something happened, and the next thing I know, I'm in my body again, but I'm able to see and walk! I was amazed, but it looks like you've had some things happen here as well," she said, taking a couple of steps closer.

They were both completely unsure about what had just happened, but as the faces of the people around them grew scared, angered, and the talk of murderer started to spread around the ship, consequences were bound to come around.

Divider

Lelouch was sitting over at the same place that Nunnally and Ed were right before Scar attacked. He was trying to focus, trying to think of where she might have gone, when it happened. The burst of energy, the sensational freeze of everything and everyone in the universe. Just right as Ed had gained back his memories of Alchemy, Nunnally had gained her body back, something had changed within Lelouch as well. His head was filled with a sudden rush of pain, of joy, of images. He didn't understand what was going on, until it suddenly all became clear. He saw visions of Nunnally, blind and crippled in a wheelchair back at the clubhouse. He saw Kallen in both her uniforms, identities, and personalities. He saw Suzaku with his brown hair. He saw the moments he'd spent with Euphie on the island. He saw his brother, Clovis, die all over again. His mind became clear again. He saw what Nunnally had tried to tell him. He saw part of what was going on here, and he remembered everything, including the memories that still don't belong to him.

He now knew where to look for his beloved sister and what it was that she was going to fix.

TBC? Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*Hello my fellow friends and fansXD I sure do hope that you're all enjoying the story so far, and I do apologize for the crazy update timings...but you know what; I'M FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL! The updates shouldn't be as crazy now, but I still have some busy stuff coming upXD I'll update when I can, and I hope that you enjoy this next chappieXDXD

Chapter 14:

Ed was unable to believe the sight of Nunnally before him. He saw her without the suit of armor, for once. Nunnally, on the other hand, was just surprised, no, appalled by the scene before her. There was ruined wood that was broken in some places and others that had the torn look that Alchemy gave it. Along with that, there was blood and ooze on the ground, the blood being from Jim and the ooze being from the Breaker and the injury that it had before being thrown over.

"Ed, are you alright? What happened?" she asked, coming up closer to him with wide, shocked eyes and an innocent look on her face.

"There was another Breaker appearance," he stated in his irritated tone, narrowing his eyes as he looked away from Nunnally and over towards the broken wood and ooze. "Ugh, what is that?"

Ed bent down to take a closer look at the ooze, slipping some into his hand while Nunnally came down to join him. Her expression suggested her complete disgust for the substance.

"Ugh," she said, making a face and sticking out her tongue. "That's nasty."

"Yeah, well, it's something that came out of that Breaker. I think that this is their version of blood since it started to come out while I was beating it," Ed replied.

"Hey, that's him! That's the murderer!" yelled a guy from behind them.

Ed and Nunnally turned to see a civilian and two security guards running towards them. They stood up and looked at them coming over.

"What the-" said Ed as the security guards came over and took Ed from under the arms. One of them took both arms while the other pulled out a pair of handcuffs and forcibly placed them around his wrists while he struggled. "What's going on here?"

"Please, officer, what's going on here? What's the meaning of this?" asked Nunnally in a demanding tone and expression.

"This boy is being charged with the murderer of that civilian," said one of the security guards as they started to take him away.

"That was self defense, you moron!" yelled Ed as he struggled.

That was the last straw. He clapped his hands together and started to use his Alchemy to bust open his handcuffs and break himself free. As soon as he was loose, he took of running towards Nunnally and grabbed her wrist to drag her along, but the guards were following close behind.

"Ed, where are we-"

"We've gotta run if we're gonna keep myself out of jail!" said Ed, interrupting Nunnally as they jumped over a sunbathing chair and past a few dozen people in a line to grab a drink.

"But, Ed, if we keep running, it's gonna make things worse! You have a better chance of getting out and proven innocent if you go ahead and just go with them! If it was self defense, then you'll be out in no time," said Nunnally, trying to stop him from running.

Ed didn't like the thought of it, but he knew that she was right. If he went ahead and went, then he would soon be proven innocent and he would be let go and not be out on the run from security, the cops, or whatever you wanna call them. If he just kept running, he would look more suspicious.

He stopped, looked back, and took a deep breath as they came up to him with angered faces. Nunnally looked up at him with unsure eyes and a heavy heart as she was unsure about the entire ordeal.

"Go ahead and take me," said Ed hesitantly, placing his wrists out to the guards with an irritated look as he stared at the ground.

The guards looked at each other in curiosity and shook their heads as they placed the handcuffs on him. Ed presented no struggle, but he didn't open his eyes to see where he was going.

One of the guards stayed back and looked over at Nunnally. "Do you know that guy?" he asked curiously.

Nunnally looked over at him and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, he's my brother, Edward Lamprouge. What are his charges?"

"Murderer and we're going to take off resist of arrest since in the end he turned himself in. I'm not sure we're suppose to do that, but I'll cut him some slack. You two seem to really care about each other," he said, turning to walk away.

"May I see him?" asked Nunnally, taking a step towards him with wide, hopeful eyes.

The guard took a deep breath and let his head fall back and he turned around. "Not yet. We need to interrogate him first."

Divider

"Ugh!" yelled Ed as he was thrown into a chair. He looked up and around at everything around him. The room had nothing but a single light coming down onto his head and the chair he was sitting in. The wooden door had iron bars on there, making him feel like he was in jail cell without a cot and desk.

Then, the door opened. He expected maybe the Captain or someone to open the door for his interrogation, but who walked in instead he was unsure about.

Divider

Nunnally was pacing outside of the where Ed was being interrogated, anxious to talk to him and find out exactly what happened. She tried to soak in the entire scene that she'd seen back over at what's now considered off limits for the criminal investigation that they're performing. Cops were all over the place and helicopters were flying over head of the boat, letting down everything and everyone needed to investigate.

"Nunnally," said a voice.

She couldn't tell where it came from, but she looked up and around to see if anyone was looking over at her. She saw no one.

"Nunnally," it said again.

She looked around again and this time she saw a head perked around the corner of the wall. She had long, green hair and big, golden eyes. She looked over at Nunnally curiously and with a look of satesfaction.

Nunnally narrowed her eyes at the sight of her for she couldn't believe her eyes. "C.C., is that you?" she asked, walking over towards her.

"Nunnally, come here. I need to talk to you," she said in a soft, active tone. Then, she disappeared behind the wall.

She quickly followed her into the darkness of the hallway and peered around to see her standing there in a long, flowing, white gown that made her look like a goddess. The thing is, she seemed...different. She was smiling, and her eyes and face were full of life, like a happy school girl.

"C.C.? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be with Al and Winry," said Nunnally, confused.

"Nunnally, we have a lot to talk about, starting with a question I have for you," she said, face changing to somewhat serious, but it was still not the same nonchalant C.C. that they knew and loved.

"Alright, then ask me," said Nunnally, coming up closer to her.

"Who's C.C.?" she asked, flipping back her long, flowing green hair then folding her hands and placing then right in front of her.

Divider

"I've seen you somewhere, but yet, I haven't. How is it that I know you?" asked the Viceroy as she stood before Ed.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that I don't know you," he replied, standing up from his chair, looking at her dead in the eyes with his eyes narrowed.

"You don't understand," she said with a confused look on her face with a hint of sadness. "I-...I've seen you, but it's as if it were in a different life."

"How so?" asked Ed.

"I have memories that I know I shouldn't have. I remember what my name was, Lust. I remember you and what we knew about you. You're a state Alchemist, the youngest to be exact. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist. I remember your commanding officer, Roy Mustang, who is also the Flame Alchemist. I remember Father and Liore. I rememebr this...this creature that we called Gluttony and my friend, Envy. We all had names like the seven deadly sins. It wasn't like a dream because I remember it all so suddenly. I see myself in the mirror as Viceroy Cornelia, but I have memories where I look nothing like myself. I'm different from the memories I have of what I know I am, or at least believe I am. I look back at my memories and see myself in the mirror with long, purple hair and eyes of the same color. I'm wearing a military uniform, and I look set, determined, and intimidating. I look in the mirror now and I have this long, black hair, my skin isn't the same, I have this strange mark on my shoulder, and my eyes are no longer the same beautiful eyes that I once had. I'm not the same. I'm in a world with memories that don't belong to me, but I'm remembering things about myself in a world that I was sure didn't exist, that is, until I saw you. You're from the world that I know doesn't exist. I need you to help me. I need you to help me figure out who I am and where the memories came from," she said, looking up at Ed with concern yet a sliver of hope from seeing him.

TBC? Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

The Black Alchemist

By: C.

*HeyXDXD You all like the last chappie? I hope soXDXD I also hope that you enjoy this next one! Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 15:

"My name is Luna," said the C.C. look alike with a smile in the hall with Nunnally right in front of her.

Nunnally nodded and then looked over at Luna with narrowed, curious eyes. "And you don't know C.C. at all?" she asked, trying to figure out how she could look so much like her and not even know who she is.

She shook her head with a little giggle and a twirl on the tips of her toes. "Nope."

"Well, you most definitely don't act like her," she said, surprised.

"Well, I didn't come here to talk about a girl named C.C.," said Luna, smiling and talking with her hands as well. "I came here to talk to you. I hear that you're looking for the Code Geass, you and some other person. Ed Elric, right?"

"Yeah, but he's gotten himself arrested for-...well, I'm not entirely sure yet. I think a Breaker attacked," she replied, still pretty concerned.

"Oh! No, no, NO!" yelled Luna, hiding her head in her arms for a moment and then putting her arms away to show her worried face. "The Breakers? Oh, man, things are worse than I thought!"

"You mean, you didn't know about the Breakers?" asked Nunnally, confused.

Luna walked closer to Nunnally and started to whisper. "Listen, I don't know how much you know, but things are going terribly wrong within the Collective Unconscious. Terribly wrong. The rip is changing, growing, and moving. The effects are the changes that you're witnessing within our worlds."

"I knew that, but I do have a question. The changes are constantly happening, but there was something that happened where I got my body back. Ed was doing Alchemy, there were confused people in the hallway as I walked by to get over to the upper deck, and the news was referring to people that I knew as others, a switch I could only assume. It all happened at once. How? Why?" she asked, eager with narrowed, violet eyes gazing up at her.

Luna started to look dramatically worried as her eyes grew extremely wide. "Oh, NO!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "No! That means things are getting worse!"

"Why? What was it?" Nunnally asked, coming up to her and placing a hand on her arm with a concerned look on her face.

"It was a Jump! No, Jumps aren't good!" she replied, beginning to pace around the hall, head ducked down to where she could only see the floor and her feet as she walked on it.

"Why? What is it that makes a jump so bad except for all of those changes occurring at once?" asked Nunnally, starting to grow impatient with Luna.

"A Jump only happens when the rip gets pulled apart like paper. How big it was pulled depends on how big of a Jump it is."

"So, who would have pulled it and how?" she asked, heart starting to race as she took it all in.

"Listen," said Luna, walking up to Nunnally and bending down to her size, "you have to understand that not everything is as it seems. You can't trust people because you never know who's on your side."

Her eyes were large, lively, and full of fear and concern. Things were definitely getting worse, and everyone that knew about it could tell.

"Do you know what's happening to make the rip?" asked Nunnally, eyes somewhat hopeful and scared at the same time, but her expression showed only fear.

Luna stopped and took a deep breath. "Someone has gotten into the system. Someone is taking control. How and who, I have no idea, but they have."

"Nunnally!" yelled a familiar voice that she could only recognize as Ed.

Nunnally turned to see Ed walk out with Lust right behind him, and a big smile popped onto her face. "Ed, they let you out!" she said, running over to give him a hug, swinging her arms around his neck. He embraced her back, and then backed up to look at her.

"Man, it sure is gonna take some getting use to for me to see you like this. I got use to seeing you as Al, but now it's who you really are," said Ed, smiling.

"Well, it's still not entirely me," she said, putting her hands behind her back as she looked over at him. "Back in my normal life, I would be blind and crippled. I have legs and the ability to see right now."

"Ha, well, that's good then that you're not really yourself now," he replied, crossing his arms. "Anyways, we have some things that we need to talk about. This here is Viceroy Lust. She's taken the place of Viceroy Cornelia as a switch, and she has quite a different situation from the others that we've seen."

"How so?" asked Nunnally, curious as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, she has her normal memories as Lust from my world, but she also has the memories as Cornelia when she was Cornelia and not Lust. She wakes up and is all confused because she's in this world, but it's her memories from my world that she actually looks like herself. Its like the memories of both herself and Cornelia were mashed into her brain at once," he explained, unsure about the situation.

"So, do you think that she would remember me?" asked Nunnally, looking over at Lust.

"I do remember you, you and the raven haired boy when you were younger. You're suppose to be blind and crippled, though," said Lust as she walked over to Ed's side rather than standing behind him with a surprised look on her face. "You're Nunnally vi Britannia, and your brother, my half brother, is Lelouch vi Britannia. We all thought that you were dead, though."

Nunnally shook her head no. "We've been living in Area 11 all of this time, but please don't tell anyone. The last thing we need right now is everyone getting up on me for being a long lost Princess of Britannia."

"That I shall do as long as you help me," she swore.

Nunnally nodded, and then turned back to talk to Luna, but she was gone. There was no trace of her. Had she imagined that Luna was there? Was she something created by the Collective Unconscious, or was she simply going crazy? Who knew in this world of people who had their minds mixed up. Everything was falling into chaos because of this rip.

"Nunnally, what are you looking at?" asked Ed, looking at her with a crazy look.

Nunnally hesitatingly turned back to look at Ed. "I was talking with someone before you guys came out, and now she's gone. I don't know where she could have gone."

Ed narrowed his eyes as he looked from Nunnally to the open space behind her and back to Nunnally. "There's no one there now and there wasn't anyone there when we came walking over here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going crazy, though she did look exactly like C.C. It was most definitely not C.C., though. C.C.'s so emotionless and without a care in the world. This girl, Luna, she was so lively. She changed expressions a lot and went from happy and festive from scared and worried in the blink of an eye. That's nothing like C.C.," said Nunnally, thinking about C.C. back at the Ashford Academy all of a sudden.

"Hey, now that I think about it, I can't help but wonder if anything's changed over there," said Ed.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering," replied Nunnally.

Divider

(C.C. was in the clubhouse with Winry and Alphonse. The jump had just occurred.)

Winry's face changed from worried to blank in the blink of an eye. Al heard her place her knife down form where she was cutting up an apple, and turned over to her direction and opened his eyes.

"Winry, I can see!" he exclaimed, looking over at her now, but her face stayed completely blank. "Winry? Winry, are you okay?"

She mumbled something that only she could here as Al rolled himself in the wheelchair over to her. "What did you say?" he asked, growing concerned.

"I-...I remember. I remember who I am."

Al didn't know what to say to that. Mostly, it confused him. "You mean, you never knew?"

Winry placed her elbows onto the counter and put her forehead on her fists while she closed her eyes and thought about it all. "I thought I did, but now I see that I didn't. I see the truth now. At first, I didn't know whether or not I believed C.C. or not. I knew that I only wanted to, but now I know that she truly is right because I remember who I really am, who you really are. Soon, you should know as well."

Divider

Lelouch remembered, but he was unsure of how to find his sister. He knew that she would probably be back in their world, but how would he get there? How would he find her?

"Psst," said a voice from a nearby alley.

Lelouch turned to look and saw green and pale skin. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her. "C.C.?"

"Over here," she said again, and this time, she turned and went back into the darkness of the alley.

Lelouch looked around him, then back at the alley, and decided to follow her.

TBC? Please R&R!

*Hey, just telling you; go to my profile page and vote for this story, and if you've read my others, them as well, as fics written by my that you really likeXDXD It will stay the same unless you vote, so please voteXDXDXD ~C.C.


	16. Chapter 16

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*HeyXD In the next chapter or so, things should be changing around a bit, so I hope that you all like itXDXD

Chapter 16:

"We need information," said Ed, looking over at Nunnally while he stretched and popped his knuckles.

Nunnally looked over at Ed with a curious, questioned look. "Information about what?"

"Well," Ed started, "we're both kinda new to the idea of Geass, immortals, and the Collective Unconscious, right? Well, there's got to be more to this then just what we know, so I think that it would be a good idea to get more information about this."

Nunnally took a moment to think it through, and he was right. She was kept from the truth all along by her brother, who knew about Geass and the immortals, though she's not sure if he knew anything about the Collective Unconscious. Whether he did or not, he knew more than she did because she never even knew it existed. Then there's this young Alchemist that knows only as much as she does because he, too, was just now being exposed to the true powers and ideas of there being a collection of people's minds like this that pretty much ruled the universe. He was right. They needed to learn more about what they were up against and what exactly they needed to do.

"Alright, but where would we get this information?" asked Nunnally, looking up at Ed with curious yet determined eyed.

"That's the thing. I think that we should talk to some Immortals and Geass holders. They should know some stuff. Then maybe they could give us some resources," Ed replied, walking over to the door. "Lets start by speaking to B.B."

"Wait, Edward, I think that we should write down everything that we do know first," said Nunnally, stopping him before he could walk out the door as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"Hmm, that might be of help," he said, turning back around to look at Nunnally and then walked over to her. "Pull out a piece of paper and a pencil."

They sat there for a while, writing down all of the facts that they knew about Geass, the Immortal Codes, and the Collective Unconscious. When they were finished, it looked something like this:

What we know:

1.) The Collective Unconscious is a collection of people's minds with memories from all over the universe.

2.) A single mistake within the system could corrupt the world as we know it.

3.) It is apparent that someone has corrupted the Collective Unconscious, causing the rip that made things change and in the current situation that the universe is in today.

4.) There is a strange girl names Luna that has some sort of connection to the Collective Unconscious, though we're not sure how.

5.) We need a Code Geass(person who has had the Code activated within them but is still able to use their Geass power) to fix the rip within the Collective Unconscious.

6.) Breakers are programs that the Collective Unconscious develops as a type of antibody to try and fix problems that there might be within it. Unfortunately, in this current situation, it has seen the effects of the problem as the problem itself, making the people who have been changed or effected by the rip as a target to kill for the Breakers.

7.) Geass can only be activated by the Code of an Immortal, which are known as Codes for their official term. If the power has not yet been activated, then it is dormant and not in use.

8.) Geass users may become Immortals Codes or Code Geass when they activate the Code within them. How this is achieved is still unclear.

Questions that need answering:

1.) Where is the Code Geass?

2.) Why are the Breakers searching for the effects of the problem rather than the problem?

3.) Who or what has caused the Rip within the Collective Unconscious?

4.) Who is Luna and what is her effect in all of this?

"Is that it?" asked Ed, looking over at Nunnally as she held the pencil in her hand (she thought that Ed's handwriting looked like chicken scratch, so she took it after he wrote "What We Know").

"I think so, unless we're forgetting something," she replied, putting the pencil down and picking up the piece of paper with her small handwriting on it to scan it over and make sure that she wrote everything and didn't make a mistake.

"Alright, well lets take this and talk to B.B.," he said, turning back to walk out of the room, but before he was able to even open the door there was a knock.

Both Ed and Nunnally jerked their heads up at the noise of the door knocking to their room. With narrowed, suspicious eyes, Ed walked up to the door and spoke before opening. "Who's there?"

"Open up and find out for yourself," said the familiar voice from behind the door.

Nunnally's eyes opened up wide at the sound of the familiar voice, and the expression on her face was pure shock. "There's no way," she said, getting up and walking past Ed to open the door and find her older brother, Lelouch, standing there with a smile at the sight of his little sister.

"Nunnally, it's good to know that you're safe," he said, getting down on his knees to give her a hug.

"But, wait," said Nunnally, backing up to look him out of confusion, "you remember everything?"

He nodded. "I did after this strange sensation occurred. It was like all of the memories were rushing into my head all at once, and I was able to remember everything that you had mentioned."

Ed stood to the side, unsure about what to do during this little family reunion. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall at the sight of the two of them. "You know, you're really lucky, Nunnally," said Ed, looking at Nunnally and then to the ground. "You now have your brother back while I still await for mine to even remember we really are rather than the lies that fill his head because of this whole situation. I kinda envy you now."

Lelouch looked up at Edward as he said all of this and slightly smiled as he stood up. "You obviously know who I am, but I have no idea who you are just yet."

"Edward, Edward Elric, but call me Ed," he replied, putting a hand forward to shake as he got out of his leaning position.

"Lelouch," said Lelouch as the two shook hands. "Thank you for watching over my sister."

"I should be saying thank you to you as well. She's very bright, so I wouldn't underestimate her," he replied with a grin and stern, yet playful, expression.

That's when Nunnally's face turned from smiley to unsure as she looked away from Ed and her brother. Lelouch noticed and turned to see her.

"Nunnally, what's wrong?" he asked, looking over at her with a concerned expression.

Nunnally looked up at him as her face turned sad and hurt. "Why, Lelouch? Why did you keep those secrets from me? Why did you hide the facts from me? Your Geass is something that has now effected the entire universe, and I know little to nothing about it. Why did you keep it a secret?"

Divider

Luna stood off to the distance in the hall with a smile on her face as she witnessed the siblings reunion. She could see the genuine expressions of relief and happiness as he saw his sister, safe and sound with Ed Elric.

Then, she started to question herself. Both Lelouch and Nunnally has referred to her as C.C. Who was this C.C. that they spoke of? What was her connection to them? Did she really look exactly like her? After thinking about all of this, something popped into her head. She was unsure, but she knew that she needed to look into all of this. Who was the other girl with green hair? That was the question that everyone was asking, though some referred to the mysterious Luna and she referred to our nonchalant C.C. More and more questions were brewing up and things were getting more and more curious.

TBC? Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

The Black Alchemist

By: C.C.

*Sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to come up with some fresh ideas and for a while there I was taking a break so I could do that easier, so I'm back and ready to write!XD

Chapter 17:

"Lelouch, why did you keep those secrets from me?" asked Nunnally with child like yet firm eyes as she gazed up at her older brother, who was surprised by her question.

Lelouch looked over at Ed and sighed as he thought about the situation, thoughts running through his head as fast as lightning.

_'How could she possible know? Things are a bit strange, yes, but what would lead her to Geass and the immortals? Ed Elric might have said something, but in that case that would mean that he's connected to this all in some way or another. Then again, there's also that girl, Luna. The strange, and surprisingly more pleasant yet still somewhat annoying in her own way, look alike. What all do either of them know, I mean, Luna was the one that led me here. I need to figure things out, but as of right now, Nunnally is expecting an answer.'_

He looked from Edward to Nunnally and sighed with a down face. "I wanted to protect you, Nunnally. It wasn't necessary for you to know and if you did it would have only brought you into things that you, as a blind and crippled little girl, didn't need to be apart of. Even if you weren't so fragile, I wouldn't have wanted you involved as a child."

Ed managed to slip out a slight chuckle at Lelouch's statement. "That's really kinda funny," he mumbled loud enough for Lelouch and Nunnally to hear.

Lelouch took his gaze off of Nunnally and then looked over at Ed with a questioned look. "Funny? How so?"

Ed smiled as he looked over at Lelouch with bright, determined eyes and a grin upon his face, but that grin began to slowly disappear as the memories of his past began to flow into his thought process. "You think of her as a fragile little girl that needs protection when really she can protect herself. I've seen her fight with Alchemy and I've seen her take all of this in with more grace than I would have if I were alone with my brother. She's tough and she's got the guts. You've just got to let her use them."

"Oh? And I suppose you know what it is that you're talking about? You're only about her age. What is it that you know about the world, about the dangers that it holds? What do you know about anything?" asked Lelouch with a grin that said 'I'm gonna win this argument, kid; don't even bother.'

Ed clenched his fists and started to grind his teeth as his eyes narrowed and he looked over at Lelouch. "I know more than you would believe! I've seen the evils that this world has created! I've seen what you will hope to never see! I've been through hell and back with my little brother, which is more than you'll ever see! Because of our stupidity I lost my arm and leg!" he said, showing him the automail on his arm and then his leg. "Because of me, I have to go through a different kind of hell just to get my body back, mine and my brother's! You have no idea what we've been through. I know that you lost your mother and that your father pretty much abandoned you, but that happened to me as well! My dad left when we were little and my mom died not long after, and I've still been through more than you!"

"You think you have? Have you see the dangers and horrors of War? Have you ever watched people die right in front of your own eyes as weapons were bring fired and your own home became a battle ground?" asked Lelouch with a firm tone as he as well started to grow angry.

Ed was silent for a moment as he remembered things he didn't want to remember. "I was never apart of it, but I always hear stories of the war in Istanbul. It sounds terrible. I've never been apart of a War, but since I'm a Dog of the Military I can only assume that it'll only come with time that I will have to kill someone, that I will have to stand up and take some lives for the sake of my country. I'm not an idiot, but I will try my hardest not to take a man's life for my own sake. I've seen horrors that have been worse than War. They call War a living hell. I don't know exactly what you would call mine. I guess you could say that it's its own kind of hell," he said, looking towards the ground and then up at Lelouch. "The point of all of this is that Nunnally isn't that fragile little girl you think of her as. She's more than that. You just have to give her the chance to prove it."

With that said, he walked out of the room, leaving Nunnally and Lelouch on their own, Lelouch speechless.

Nunnally watched him leave the room and then looked back over at Lelouch. She wasn't sure how to react to that either. Lelouch was not yet well acquainted with Edward, so he wasn't exactly sure about him. He would have to take some time to get to know him before he knew what he would have to do.

"He has a point you, know," said Nunnally, looking up at him firmly with her determined, glistening eyes. "I'm not the same little fragile girl you picture me as. I'm different. I'm stronger."

This especially took Lelouch off guard. He was use to being in control of the situation, but too many unexpected variables made it difficult for the moment being.

"I only care for your safety," he replied with caring, soft eyes for the love of his little sister.

"I care about yours, too, so let me protect you this time. This is something that I need not only for you and for everyone else, but for myself as well."

Lelouch sighed as he patted her on the back and looked at her caringly. "Go find Edward then. I would like to get better acquainted." He was also able to manage a slight smile at the end of that.

Nunnally smiled, then disappeared off to find her friend.

Divider

Winry knew everything. She remembered everything. She knew what she needed to do. She had to find C.C. The thing is, Alphonse doesn't know. The only thing he knows is that he somehow got his vision back. He can look around and see the World once again, though he had no idea where Winry was taking him and for what reason.

_'Where do I even begin to look for her? All she ever does is-'_ then it hit her. A smile curled up onto her face and she suddenly knew where to look for her.

Divider

She laid on at a booth with her legs hanging off the edge and six boxes of pizza on the table, a different kind in each box. She had long, flowing, green hair and a piece of sausage pizza in her hand, dripping the cheese into her mouth and then a bite of the pizza itself. It amazes people how she's never fat but always the same, pretty, skinny, C.C. that we all know and love.

Winry stood outside the building with Alphonse in the wheelchair and looked up at the Pizza Hut sign with a look that said 'I can't believe she's this obsessed with Pizza.'

"Uh, Winry," said Al, turning to look at her with a confused expression, 'what are we doing here?"

"We're here because we've gotta find C.C.," she replied, pushing the wheelchair into the Pizza Hut and then started to look for her.

"C.C.?" she said, scanning the place. There was no one there except for a few waiters and, of course, C.C. in her booth with her pizza.

Winry could only roll her eyes at the sight of her, but she walked over with serious thoughts and intentions. "C.C., you were right. I remember everything. I remember."

TBC? Please R&R!


End file.
